A Little Hope
by Team M
Summary: Miley's Dad died, she doesn't know how to cope. So she does it the best way she can. By isolating everyone who used to be important out. full summary inside.
1. Chapter One

I'm really bad at introductions just to let you guys know(:

**Prologue**

A girl walked into her house, expecting it to be empty. She only needed one step to see it was not. In fact, it was far from it. Her Mom sat on the couch, her siblings scattered and aunts and uncles all over the place too. Her stomach twisted and she felt sick looking at the people, wondering why they were there. Everyone looked up at her entrance. Her mom's eyes were puffy, her sisters filled with sorrow. Her brother… he didn't even make eye contact.

"What's wrong?" the clueless brunette asked, coming back from her sleepover.

"She was closest to him," her mom whispered, so she couldn't hear.

"Tell her, Honey," her aunt then advised.

"Miley…" she trailed in the voice the girl had heard so many times before. Enough to know bad news was coming. Enough to know she wouldn't like it.

"What Mommy? You're scaring me."

"Last night, when you were at your friends, late at night, there was an accident," she began, the tears reforming at the memory. "A car was driving and slid on black ice. Each driver… Each driver died."

"Who was it?" she asked, now worried, smile completely faded as she scanned the familiar faces. She realized who was missing, she realized why too. "Where's Dad?"

She was panicking, her mother wanting to not tell her, she didn't want to be the one to break the girls heart in a million pieces. Miley didn't want to know the answer just as much as her Mom didn't want to tell her, but it had to be said.

"As I said… There was an accident last night and your father," she choked on her own words. "He died."

The grown woman burst into tears. She didn't want her only husband to die. She loved him. She really really loved him. At least enough to produce five beautiful children with him, five children whose hearts were now broken along with so many more adults.

"No," the girl failed to believe the truth. "No, this isn't, this isn't right. It can't be. He was here – last night! He was here! I remember! He was here before I Left!" she cried. "No. No. No." she kept repeating, shaking her head. An older woman came over and wrapped her arms around the smaller teen.

"It's okay," she shook her little sister soothingly. Miley just pushed her off however, going up to spend the rest of weekend up in her room, with a few bathroom breaks, a couple stops for food, and some phone calls to her best friend Mandy who was also the only one she would talk to that entire weekend. If people knew that this would become how she lived maybe they would have cared more about that weekend. Maybe they would have tried to get more involved. Maybe, they could have stopped her future, and Miley never would have disappeared. But then again, then this story never would have began.

**The Beginning**

The two girls walked into school side by side, looking as they did every other year. Only this year, it was different. Nobody knew it yet, but it was different by far. This year, the social queen from last year was stepping down from her throne, leaving her crown open for others to fight for. She no longer wanted to do it, the reputation was something she couldn't handle. She simply didn't want it. She refused to get hurt anymore and if that meant giving up her friends, then so be it.

And the girl next to her, she was the only one who knew how hurt she was still from the tragic day three months ago. It was her last day of school, her friends had a slumber party. She went home after and found out she had lost her hero forever.

"Will you be okay?" Mandy asked her. The girl nodded silently, and you could hardly tell she was popular last year never mind was capable of talking. Her face was blank and you saw the fear in her eyes along with stress. "Be strong, okay?"

"Okay," she squeaked out.

"I'll be checking on you," she comforted her friend. They were in two different grades, but Mandy lived right down the street. They had met when they were only four, becoming friends in an instant. Everything was so simple back then, no boys, no friends, no drama, talk about the perfect life. Yet, all she could remember was wanting so badly to grow up, to be in high school. The only thing she couldn't remember was why.

Mandy walked Miley to her locker but only that far, then went in her own direction. The sophomore opened her locker and it was only moments before she was crowded around by old peers.

"Miley!" a shorter blond by the name of Kandace ran up. It was her best friend from last year and everyone knew it. Funny how many things can change in the matter of three months. She should have known things should be different this year though, I mean why else would Miley ignore every phone call, text, IM, email and visit. "I missed you! Where've you been?!"

"Around," That was her reply, that was the best reply she would manage to say. It was quiet, you could barely hear it, no emotion in her voice.

"Are you mad at me?" she furrowed.

"Hey, Miley!" Another came up. "What's new?"

Miley shrugged, pushing her way through the people. "What's up with her?" a few people exchanged that very question, her previous best friend staring on after her, giving her a worried look. Out of all these looks though, one boy in particular wondered the now famous question. You wouldn't think he would, after all, this particular boy was her ex-boyfriend, the one who was on the top of the list for boys in the grade, not to mention going out with an ice queen who hated her. He was rather popular, had many friends, which was probably why he had found it so easy avoiding her, trying to forget her. He never could but, he could try.

"Joe, what's wrong with her?" a curly haired fellow asked.

"I – I don't know," his brother stumbled. This girl was his friend, or at least, he thought it was her. The girl he used to know was never this quiet, he hadn't seen her smile once yet, and it troubled him. He didn't know what he would do without his Smiley, he didn't know what anyone would do.

-xox-

"You okay, Miles?" her best friend came up.

"Fine," she whispered.

"Please don't tell me you've been like this all day," she moaned, getting only a shrug. "Miley, you need to talk to people, you aren't gonna have any friends…"

I wonder if Mandy would have said that if she knew that was exactly what Miley had wanted.

Just then the royal ice queen herself came over to dampen the mood, this was the point in which Mandy saw just how much Miley had changed.

"Hey, heard your man got a new girl. Are you sad, he finally found someone prettier and more talented than you?" She laughed, flicking her black hair back behind her, waiting for an insult in return. She did not get one though, instead, Miley flicked her hair over part of her face, continuing to look straight ahead, but not saying a word. As soon as a quite confused Selena was out of ear shot Mandy started to speak, whisper yelling.

"What's wrong with you, why didn't you say anything back?" She hissed.

"I don't know," Miley shrugged. "I guess I didn't want to."

"What-"

"Hey, Ladies," Joe interrupted.

"Hey Joey," Mandy greeted. Miley lifted the corners of her mouth to show she acknowledged him. The older girl nudged her but all they had was a staring contest.

"Wha-"

"Where's Nick?" Mandy asked, interrupting whatever the boy wanted to say.

"Library," the two friends watched as she rushed off.

"So, Miley, what's up?" Joe tried for what seemed like the billionth time to get her to speak to him, but no such luck, as she shook her head weakly and walked away.

**

* * *

**

So, first chapter. Tell me if you like it. Continue? Boring? Suggestions?


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

Miley continued the last day of her first week of school like this. Avoiding everyone. Nobody knew why she was doing this to herself, not even Mandy. Nobody knew why she had to be the one to change out of all the people. She was the girl everyone liked, everyone needed. She had the smile they had to see in the morning. And for one boy, it killed him not to see it.

He walked down the halls with his girlfriend. He looked happy. He seemed happy. But he was secretly scanning the faces, looking for the one he still loved, even after the time. Some may call the boy a player, but he considered himself desperately in love, head over heels. When he saw her though, his heart only broke more, seeing all the pain in her eyes no one else could seem to see. Yes, she still had the spark there, the little twinkle, but not a smile, not a happy girl who seemed unbreakable, but a different girl. A shy one, a quiet one, a broken one.

"Nick!" A girl rushed up to him in the library.

He looked up to see Mandy running up to him. He furrowed his brow, looking out of the corner of his eye for some reason, curious as to why she was here. Not at the school, but the library, running up to him. He had the feeling she never forgave him for breaking her best friend's heart, he certainly didn't expect her to come yelling into the library just for him to talk to him about her behavior.

"Hey, Mandy," he greeted nervously curious.

"I have a few questions," she started.

"Oh, um... okay," Nick put his muscular hands through his hair.

"Has Miley talked?"

"She hates me, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, I wonder why," she mumbled sarcastically. "I meant has she talked to anyone?"

"Why?" he asked curious.

"Because, I need to know! I was walking with her and, she seemed different. Selena insulted her and she just walked by, she didn't say anything, didn't look at her. She won't talk to me in school-"

"She speaks to you otherwise?" Nick asked surprised. Mandy nodded her head. "Well, then you're the only one."

"What are you talking about?"

"She doesn't talk to anyone Mandy. You're the only one in the school," the boy broke the news to her. "What happened to her?"

"The two most important people to her both left her life in a matter of two weeks. She put up walls," she informed, dazed. "I got all I needed, I'm gonna go."

She swiftly walked out of the library, afraid for her friend.

-xox-

Miley felt pressure on her seat, she looked over to see who used to feel like her older brother staring at her, a goofy grin on his face. She turned back around, looking at the beautiful tree in front of her.

"I don't even get a hi?" he asked.

Miley still looked out the window not phased in the least.

"C'mon Miley, I know you want to talk to me," Joe nudged. "What's wrong?"

Her curls swayed back and forth as she shook her head, motioning she didn't want to talk about it.

"Joe, out. This is my seat," Mandy ordered. With a little huff Joe got out, letting her redeem her seat. "What's up, Bestie?" Mandy asked.

"Nothing," Miley piped. Mandy had become accustomed to this routine of silence all the way home, then Miley yelling, laughing, screaming, being herself on the walk home and alone.

Joe watched as the two girls walked off the bus. They were the next stop. Mandy smacked Nick upside the head as she passed his and Selena's make-out session. He glared but couldn't help watch Miley laugh and run down the sidewalk spinning like she used to be. This was the first time he noticed it and the next couple of weeks he made sure to watch the two at their stop. He liked watching Miley like that.

-xox-

"You should talk to Joe, he misses you," Mandy told her, munching on grapes.

"Ya think?" Miley asked.

"Mhm," she said. "He wishes you would talk to him."

"I know... I just – can't."

Her friend groaned. "Why not?"

"Because... I just can't!" Mandy gave her a look. "What do you do, when you know you should do something, you're just too scared to try?"

"You face your fears," she said.

"Tell Joe I said hi," Is what the conversation resulted to.

"I will," Mandy sighed in defeat. "But I think he'd much rather hear it from you."

"So what's up?"

"Nothing I guess, you?"

"Nothing."

"How's school," Mandy asked.

"Great, I'm getting straight A's," Miley answered cheerfully, as if she hadn't lost all her friends, as if things were the same as last year.

"That's not what I meant..." Mandy gave the brunette yet another look.

"Look, I know, you want me to open up more, but I can't," Miley hadn't changed too much. She was still the stubborn little girl.

"You'll have to eventually. Not everyone will give up as easily as you think," and as those words came out, she was picturing one person particularly who would never give up. He may think she hadn't noticed the stares, but she did. She noticed the glances, the way he searched the halls just for her. She was sure that eventually, he would get the guts to talk to her again. She knew, that he wouldn't give up, and he wouldn't stop once he did.

-xox-

The four boys were hanging out in the game room, not quite sure what to do. It was raining and they only knew one person who would be crazy enough to go outside right now. They weren't that person. So, they sat there.

"I'm bored," the youngest said. He looked like he must have been eight, his hair straighter than most of the other brothers.

"Me too," the other straight head whined.

"Can I go over to Noah's?" Frankie asked, trying to think of someplace better than their boring house.

"Sure, Frank, I'll walk you," Nick offered, the two of them leaving the older brothers in silence.

"So... I heard Miley doesn't talk anymore," Kevin tried to start a conversation. He looked at his older brother.

"How would you know that?" he asked him.

"Nick. It's really taking a toll on him," The older, wiser brother answered. "Plus I've called her, she never answers anymore."

"Do you honestly think she would answer to you even if you were talking?" Joseph asked incredulous at his brother's sense. He had completely abandoned her, treated her like crap, cut off all connections during the last few months, and he thinks she would actually want to talk to him again?

"Miley would I think, actually. She's pretty forgiving most of the time," Kevin tried to convince both his younger brother and himself.

"Well, now Miley's shy too. She's quiet, she's insecure, she never talks," Joe listed. "Did you expect that too? She's changed Kev."

"Why?"

"I – I don't know," he stuttered.

"There has to be reason," Joe knew this. He just didn't know the reason. He wondered of course, but he had never quite figured it out. "I think I know one person who would know."

Joe cocked an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Think. If I'm correct, she would only talk to one person. The one person who's been with her through everything. She would know. I know that she would know."

Mandy.

-xox-

The doorbell rang, interrupting the two girls discussion.

"I'll go answer," Mandy volunteered. They were both babysitting for the afternoon. She got up, walking over to the door, opening it to reveal two faces she had grown quite familiar to.

"Is Noah home?" Frankie asked.

"Upstairs," Mandy let him in, he ran past her, not noticing Miley who was trying to go unnoticed.

"Hey," Nick said, kind of surprised on why Mandy was answering Miley's door.

"Hey, Nick," Mandy sighed. "What's up?"

"Nothing, you?"

"Helping Miley babysit," she looked back at Miley who though she was trying to ignore the conversation knew she could hear them. "Want to help? If you don't I'd like to let you know we are not responsible for any personal injuries your brother might receive."

Miley's eyes widened as she silently prayed that he'd decline. She heard the laugh she had onced loved before her prayers went unanswered. "Sure."


	3. Chapter Three

Thanks for the reviews guys(: they make my day brighter. And most of the time that's pretty easy to do.

He Had fallen. Hard. She stayed the same but Nicholas was even more in love since their occurance. He froze up when she walked by, wanting to talk to her so badly. He lit up as soon as he saw. He even would move as close as he could to her without it making it completely obvious he was addicted and she was his drug. Mandy got to the point where she couldn't help but laugh at his stares. He was in deep, and the only two people who didn't seem to notice was Selena and Miley herself. Selena was too self absorbed and as for Miley, she was always either talking to Mandy or focused on the ground. Not looking around for Nick. Although, when their eyes did meet it was magical.

Mandy saw Nick looking at her constantly and so did Joe. Just one glance, that's all it took to see the difference in the way he looked at the two girls, and when it came down to it, Nick could never loved Selena the way he loved Miley. When Miley steps in the room, his face brightens, his stomach churns, he tenses up. Last year they had been the it couple, no one really believing they had broken up. They were each so happy one day then the next...

_Flashback_

_She walked to the center of the two backyards to the bottom of the old maple tree. It was hers and Nick's meeting place, had been since kindergarten. She smiled at the memory of their fathers talking about how a boy and girl fell in love, about how it would be them who fell in love, that they could feel it in their veins. Back then the two six year olds just looked at them crazily, they would never fall in love. They were best friends._

_It was a nice day, bright and sunny. The school day was particularly good today. Only two more weeks of school and she was free. That was all she had left. The brunette liked school, it wasn't like she was stupid or had no friends, because she did. She had plenty – more than most, but she got tired of it after awhile._

_She climbed the large tree, pulling herself up so she was a branch lower than her boyfriend. He looked at her once before looking away. He saw how her blue eyes sparkled even more that day, her smile was even brighter, she was happier than most days. That made what he was going to do even harder._

_"Hey," she greeted happily. She was always in a good mood. No one had known her to cry, definitely not the Miley you, My Reader have come to know. The Miley you know today is depressed and broken._

_"Hi," Nick murmured. "We need to talk."_

_Her heart dropped as soon as she heard the famous line. Why was he doing this? He didn't know himself. He had been thinking all this time. He had talked to her best friend and had heard a few things from her about what she had been saying, he knew he didn't deserve her, and she was could do so much more – she would be so much better off without him. _

_"O-Okay," as much as she tried to make her voice sound steady it was shakier than ever. She knew what was coming._

_"I think we should see other people again," he said, keeping his eyes on the sunset that was in the process, not wanting to look at her pain. He didn't even have the guts to look at her which made Miley even more mad. But, she nodded understandingly while she fought back tears, choking as she asked the one question in her mind._

_"Can I ask why?" Nick gently shook his head, his heart broken too. _

_The next day, when Miley walked into her first period class in some old sweats, an old tee shirt that said MAKE LOVE NOT WAR, her eyes bloodshot, loads of cover up on, hair thrown in a messy bun with unshed tears in her eyes as if she was about to start crying all over again, Nick knew he had made a mistake. _

_He regretted in an instant ever breaking her heart. He knew deep down that Miley did love him, that all the rumors he had heard from her friend were all lies. He didn't know why he listened to Selena in the first place. Her and Miley had obviously stopped being friends the day before their break up when Miley found out she had been spreading rumors. He knew that he would probably regret his choice for the rest of the life, that he would always love her, but yet, he couldn't bring himselft to talk to her, to follow that just friends lies he had laid on her the night before. Sure, we knew Miley would be strong enough to make it through being his friend while she still loved him, but Nick himself wouldn't, he'd want to hold her, cherish her._

_Miley walked around with a smile that last week of school. Pretending to be happy as she died her hair pure black saying it was just because she 'needed a new look', pretending to be elated even though she was completely broken. All because of him._

-xox-

Miley and Mandy each sat in the front lawn with absolutely nothing to do on the humid California day.

"So, Nick still talking to you?"

"I think he finally gave up, actually," Miley laughed. "It took two weeks but he finally stopped."

If only Miley knew how wrong she was, that actually Nick was creating a plan that would be complete and put into action on Monday. Mandy understood why she refused to talk to Nick, she just didn't understand why she wouldn't talk to anyone else.

"Are you talking to your friends again?" Mandy asked hopefully though she knew the answer. Miley shook her head with a blank expression. "You need to Mi. Your family too. They were with you through everything, they wouldn't leave you, why are you leaving them?"

"I will eventually," she whined.

"Miley, five months ago, I believed that, but now.... it's been awhile. I know you're still not over it, no one expects you to be, but they're your family Mi," she lectured. Miley nodded but the conversation was obviously going no where. Mandy stood up extending her hand out. "C'mon, let's go for a walk or something."

-xox-

Nick walked into science, or as he liked to call it – prison. The teacher was always misunderstanding and was a tad too strict. But today, Nick was exited because today, he had high hopes of getting a detention with Miley. He grinned when he sat down next to her. He had been working to get her forgiveness for a month with no luck, not a word said to him, but today, he had a plan, a plan he had thought through, triple checked, and he was sure of one thing. Miley couldn't avoid him forever. Even if it wasn't today, Nick would get Miley back. He had to. Because, he could no longer be with Selena just because he felt like maybe in time, he would learn to feel the same way he had felt for Miley. The fact of life was, that as much as Nick may try to convince himself of that, it would never be reality. Miley was special to him, Miley was one of a kind, Miley was the one he was in love with.

So there he went, walking bravely into the class. He looked around for the brunette, her slight curls rolling down her back. Finding her he marched up, sitting next to her just as the bell rang. She looked over giving him a look before turning to doodle in her notebook while the teacher droned on and on about upcoming events. As soon as Nick caught the teacher's eye he turned to Miley, laughing loud, making it look like he was holding laughter back.

"Mr. Jonas, something you'd like to share?" Nick immediately stopped laughing, his acting skills coming into place.

"It's not-"

"Detention," he assumed. I told you, the teacher was mean.

"But it was Miley's fault I was laughing in the first place!" heads uickly turned at this lie, Miley pursed her lips together, rubbing her tongue between her gums and teeth, a look Kandance recognized quite well along with almost every other peer in the room. You never wanted to mess with that look as her eyes grew into a fiery, a look of evil.

"Miss Stewart, you may join him then," and with that, he continued his lesson.

**Hm, will sparks fly? Any predictions? And for those who read my other story, it is being reposted right now(: it should be back up, XD**


	4. Chapter Four

Nick Slipped in the seat in back of Miley. The teacher sat across the room grading papers at his desk, Miley was reading and the room was quiet. There was the occasional switching of pages, a couple of coughs now and then, but for the most part all they could hear was the low hum of the air conditioning. It was just as Nick had planned. He kicked her chair a few times, trying to get her attention. After she ignored each tap, he switched to the seat right next to Miley.

"Miley," he whispered.

The girl stayed interested in her book.

"Miley," he repeated, this time a little louder. "I'll get you another detention."

Her head suddenly snapped up, she didn't believe he was this low, but she also wasn't sure she even knew him anymore.

"Try me," Nick responded to her 'you wouldn't' look. Their teacher was watching but he wasn't going to do anything about the talking, he was interested in Nick's plan as well. "Talk."

After a few more seconds of silence he continued. "Five. Four. Three. Two. O-"

"Hi," Miley let out in a hoarse whisper.

Across the room Mr. Spinelli was watching intently as these two teens argued. Miley was known as a mystery to all of her new teachers this year. They were told by her freshman teachers that she did speak out a lot, but most of the time you got used to it, and enjoyed what she would say. Along with how many friends she had, about how you would get to know her well over the year and be sad to see this sweet girl leave, the one who naturally loved life.

So far, these teachers knew nothing about her, they'd never seen her talk, and it seemed as if everything they had heard was all made up. The only person they had seen her talk to was a student they had had last year. Yet, even now, if you asked any teacher from last year about Miley – even if they didn't have her in their class – they would go on and on about her. She was all their favorite student.

"Hello, glad to see you're talking again," Miley rolled her eyes at Nick's remark. "We need to talk." Miley rose her brows once again, indifferently, Nick pretended not to understand, looking around.

"About?" she asked quietly through gritted teeth.

"Us," Nick simply stated the large topic full of memories. "What happened between us?" Miley shrugged. "Cut the crap Miley," Nick lost his temper, now yelling. "I'm trying to talk to you!"

Miley gave another shrug before releasing two words in a low whisper. "Things change."

-xox-

The next day was the day Miley was pulled out of class. She was working in Algebra 2 when the social worker came in the classroom. The woman talked to the Algebra teacher for a while, Miley not paying any concern. After all, why would she want her, she wasn't causing any drama.

"Miley, go ahead with Ms. Mares for the rest of the period," Mr. Kanon directed. She was confused but followed orders, taking her stuff she went with the teacher to the hallway, coinciding with their steps.

"I see you changed your hair back," Ms. Mares started. Miley nodded in a response. "So how have you been?"

"Good," Miley squeaked out. The counselor gave her a look. Everything she had been hearing was true. This girl no longer talked.

"You're quiet today," she noted. Miley slightly flipped the corners of her mouth. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Miley whispered. Really, nothing was wrong. Or at least, nothing recently happened that she would complain about, it was still the dwelling of four months ago, when her father left the world for good.

"Miley, I know you better than that. You used to talk a lot, you were always so sweet, happy, a smile on your face all the time, even when you cried," Miley's gaze shifted and she looked down, the social worker's stare burning into the teenager's skull. "What happened?"

This time her question was hardly a question, more like an unknown fact that she would get answered.

"People change," Miley whispered. "Thing's change. After a while, losing everyone you come to love becomes old." she found her confidence, still not going above a hoarse whisper however.

"What happened to make you feel like that?" she asked, looking into the beautiful brunettes faded blue eyes.

"My dad died," Miley hesitantly informed.

"Oh... I'm sorry to hear that," Miley waited as Ms. Mares recovered from her shock. "So this has absolutely nothing to do with losing Nick?"

Miley rolled her eyes. "A little."

"There's quite a few people that are worried about you," the counselor's face was suddenly serious, and possibly even worried herself.

"Doubt it."

"Miley Stewart, I have had at least, twelve kids come in and talk to me about you this year," Miley's face was blank, trying not to show how hard this was for her too. "There was one boy in particular."

"I am going to kill him!" She yelled, the old Miley returning. That was the last straw, she couldn't take the angst inside her anymore. Miley blushed at her outburst, before laughing and starting to talk to her as if she was Mandy like she did last year. "He's been stalking me all month!"

"Then just talk to him!"

"I don't talk to anyone except Mandy – unless necessary of course," Miley shrugged.

"Of course," Ms. Mares tried to laugh. "You know, somehow that doesn't surprise me that Mandy's the only one you would talk to. It surprises me that you suddenly won't talk to anyone, but I guess I always had a feeling if something like this did happen you would choose her. "

"She's been with me through everything," Miley sighed.

"How was your summer...."

-xox-

She saw him, the curls on his, she was suddenly tense, angry, and she liked it. Moving to his seat she tackled him, pinning him down, rage continuing to grow. "I want to kill you!" he looked up at the girl sitting on him as people started to turn at the now silent girl's outburst and it took all of his might not to smile at how pleased he was. It was like a miracle to hear her voice, to listen to her again, even if she was mad.

"You told you-know-who about me? I'm not causing anything! Why do you even care anyways, you didn't care about me at all until you saw I wasn't talking! I could have jumped off a cliff and died and you wouldn't have even given me a second thought," she glared and suddenly all the joy that may have been in him twenty seconds ago had faded.

"Miley, don't say that you know I -"

"Don't talk to me!" she hissed, getting up and walking over to Mandy.

The other sophomores up front were quietly giggling as Mandy and Joe's laughter came to an abrupt stop.

"I hate him," she whispered. "Right now, I really really hate him."

"C'mon, he just wants to talk to you," Mandy tried to convince her.

"I don't care, what's going on is between me and him. He didn't need to bring the social worker into it."

"You love Ms. Mares though," Mandy pointed out.

"No, I did love Ms. Mares. I don't love anyone anymore, I've learned not too," Miley told her best friend who obnoxiously coughed. "But I still love you!"

"I bet you do," Mandy playfully glared. "Did she want to see you again?"

"Yeah, once a week, and if things still don't improve twice a week."

"Well then, she agrees with me," Mandy stood up. "You need help. But you don't need my help, or hers for that matter. Right now, I think both me, and you know that there's only one person who can help you."


	5. Chapter Five

**Here's the next chapter(: Read and Review, bad, good, blahh? Anything.**

Nick went on dreaming about Miley. He knew he had to break up with Selena, that she was simply his toy, a little girl to help him get over the girl. Miley missed Nicholas too, she would never admit but she did. She was afraid though, if she did like him, she would grow to love him, and if she loved him, she felt she was only setting herself up for more heartbreak. She couldn't deal with that, she had lost too many people to suffer anymore.

"Hey," Nick sat down next to her.

She didn't even look at him this time, continuing to ignore the boy as she had been doing. He just didn't grasp the simple idea that unless he magically turned into Mandy, he would not be spoken to. Not by her anyways.

"Ms. Mares isn't doing her job," he huffed.

Miley automatically gave him a cold, merciless, glare.

"Just saying," he mumbled. "So, when are you gonna talk to me?"

Miley couldn't tell if he knew he was talking to himself, by now she hoped he did. After all, he had only gotten a response a few rare amount of times. She wasn't planning on ever talking to him honestly. It had been two months, why would she start randomly talking to him now? Everyone else saw that she wouldn't, then again, Nick always was stubborn though. But so was Miley. So stubborn, that the school was placing bets on who would give up this fight first. There were two possibilities. Nick would give up by stop talking to her, or Miley by talking to him in an actual conversation. Either way, this fight was far from over.

-xox-

"Miley?" the girl looked up at her name being called. The teacher raised her arm slightly, but enough for Miley to see the pink slip in her hand. It was a pass.

Room: 208

Time: 9:13

Date: 11/1/08

She nodded, use to this routine by now. After grabbing her supplies she headed down the narrow, empty hall. She stopped quickly at her locker, putting her Science stuff away, keeping only a pencil for choir which she had after. She stood up, slamming the door shut, the noise echoing off the blank white walls.

Now, she didn't mind walking to the counselor's room, talking to her. It was like an everyday thing. Which was why today, Miley knew for a fact it was not an ordinary day but the contrary as she was greeted by not only Ms. Mares in her office, but the one person she wanted to see the least as well.

He sat there, staring straight ahead, almost afraid to make eye contact with her suddenly. The girl looked over to the teacher for a clue as to why this curly haired boy was there, but Ms. Mares signaled for her to sit down in the chair next to him.

"How are you today?" sh asked the brunette.

"Good," she piped out unwillingly.

"Miley," she warned, standing up to walk over to her. She gently knelt down beside her chair as she whispered. "You're always fine with me, today is no different. Be a good girl, just pretend Nick isn't here."

"Am I going to need to talk to him?" she whispered back in a discusted tone. To her, that was the worst most horrible thing that could ever happen.

The teacher pushed her brown bangs out of the way before answering honestly. "You might. I want you to know now that before you leave I'm going to make some rules you need to promise to follow. Understand?"

Miley nodded.

"So let's try this again," Ms. Mares took her original position at her desk. "How are you today, Miley?"

"Pretty good, I guess," her tone was confident, loud, but the most noticeable was the cheerfulness in it. Nick thought back to the time that he took that tone for granted. Now, it was all he had been thriving to hear.

"And you Nick?"

"Amazed," he gaped.

Ms. Mares laughed at this comment but Miley simply rolled her eyes, unamused. Ms. Mares may have found his comments funny, but she was sick of them all.

"Be nice," the teacher recovered.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"It's fine," she smiled. "Miley?"

"It's fine," the young girl repeated through tightly clenched teeth.

"Much better."

"Why am I here?" Nick suddenly asked. Big Mistake.

"You invited him?" Miley asked, practically screaming in the small office.

The teacher winced at her anger. "Yes," she admitted. "I'm starting to get concerned, so is Mandy, you need to start talking to people."

"I do, I talk to you don't I?" she spat back.

"People in your own grade," she explained.

Miley took a deep breath, calming down. If there's one thing people never failed to love about Miley, it was that she could never hold a grudge for long.

"I'd much rather talk to Kandace then," she sedately pointed out.

"Great," the woman across from her let out a smile. "Then I already know who to invite next week."

"Aren't you funny," Miley sarcastically retorted.

"You think I'm joking?" Ms. Mares challenged.

The grin quickly faded from the innocent face. The truth was, she could easily imagine the teacher doing such a thing.

"Moving on, how was your weekend?"

"Great," Miley smiled. "I went to the movies with Manderz and she took Noah too."

"She took Noah?" Miley nodded. "Why didn't you?"

"We were babysitting again," Miley explained as if that was all there was to it and every teenage girl's best friend took their eight year old sister to go see _High School Musical 3_ with them.

"So why did Mandy invite her?"

"I told you, I only talk to Mandy," she said slowly but confidently, not a grimace of dishonesty in the fact.

"She doesn't talk to Noah," Nick helped out. "She blocked out her family too. She _only_ talks to Mandy. Not Braison, not Trace, not Brandi, not even her mom. Just Mandy."

Ms. Mares went blank for a moment but she quickly recovered. "I just... assumed you had been talking to your family. You're all so close."

"Were, so close," Miley corrected, not daring enough to meet her gaze. "My dad was the one who kept us together like that." Miley sat there playing with her fingers, an action Nick had observed that she did when she was nervous.

"You did too," he murmured, not loud or enforcing, but enough to be heard. The disappointment and anger in him had vanished. "When your Dad left, the other important one left too, the other one who kept your family together died too."

"Two things," Miley objected. "I never held my family together. Two, I'm alive, right here, breathing.

"Miles-"

"Don't call me that!" she fiercely interrupted.

"Sorry..." Nick alarmed. "Sorry... Miley, you held them all together. They were all closest to you, then you left, you vanished from your family. You might still live there with them, but you aren't the same person and don't you dare deny that. I remember a day, when you were happy, you were the one who was able to brighten everyone's day, never needing to try to brighten your own. You were blissful no matter what, you didn't take anything for granted, you couldn't help but smile all the time. I remember you had that spark, no one knew what it was or where it came from but every single person you met loved it. There was always something about you that was attractive, that no one could avoid. Now it's gone, and you've changed so much that sometimes even I wonder if it was all... just a dream."

Miley tried to ignore his comments, looking straight ahead but both of the teenager's knew that Miley had heard every single word, that she took each one to heart, and that Nick was absolutely right. Miley knew that she had slowly transformed into some person that nobody thought was possible.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm sorry, okay?"

"Miley, don't say sorry for something you don't regret. Don't say sorry for something that if you had the chance to redo, you would redo everything the exact same."

Miley slightly nodded.

"It's not that I don't want to, I just... I can't," Miley airily admitted the truth, the other two people straining her in already silent.

After no more was said Ms. Mares broke in.

"So, what game do you guys want to play?" she asked, seeing as they were done for the day, only a few minutes left in the classroom.

Miley and Nick looked at each other before Miley nodded and they both nodded before both answering simultaneously.

"Twenty questions."

"Okay, start Miley."

"Um, do you still like me as much as you did last year?" she asked the only question she could think of.

"Of course I do, as you said, you still talk to me," she let out a breezy laugh.

"Nick, do you love Selena," Ms. Mares asked, awkwardness suddenly filling the air. There were two reactions. Miley's was an action of ignorance as she tried to disregard whatever his answer would be. Nick's reaction was a mix of fear and worry. Should he be honest, or should he lie. Either way, someone's feelings would be hurt. He was afraid to lie in fear that Miley would see right past the simple word, but he was afraid to tell the truth at the same time.

"No," he finally forced himself to say. Ms. Mares beamed, happy at his seemingly right decision.

"Isn't that a little playerish? Miley huffed to herself.

Nick heard the response but ignored it. "Miley," she faced him, for the first time their eyes deadlocked on one another. "Is it hard not to talk to anyone?"

"Sometimes, it depends," She vaguely stated. "Ms. Mares, did Mandy talk about me last Friday?" she continued the game.

"How did you know I saw her Friday?"

"She told me."

"Yes," Miley's jaw dropped at the unexpected answer. "Miley, do you sing in the shower?"

"Yes I do," she smiled proudly.

"Miley," Nick hesitated but in the end he couldn't help but ask. "Do you still love me?"

He knew that he had no right to ask. Not after all he's done to her. Yet, it was like there was some magnetic force that needed her love to survive. He had to ask, it was the question he'd been thriving the answer to. He needed it, and even though he was afraid of the answer, he had to have it.

Suddenly, he felt self-consious though. Why did he ask? He completely ruined the whole just friends things, and they weren't even friends yet.

"You don-" he started to change his mind.

"Yes," she squeaked, almost inaudible but they both heard loud and clear.

She was brave enough to know inside that she loved him, even worse she was in love with him, but it was another thing to say it out loud. Loud made the fact out in the open, for everyone to know, everyone to use against her. It was the truth, and if there was one definite thing about Miley, it was that she was always honest, even if sometimes the truth hurts.


	6. Chapter Six

Ms. Mares kicked Nick out before he could say another word to Miley. She wanted to be first. Her last word had just changed everything, she had finally admitted what Ms. Mares had been longing to hear for months, the one sentence that she had wanted to be proven all year. That Miley Ray Stewart was still in love with him, she still loved him even though he did break her heart. That was the first part of putting her heart back together, admitting that there was a way, that there was someone your heart longed to be in your life.

The door gently clicked shut. Miley hadn't looked up, didn't shift at all since the answer popped out of her mouth a few minutes ago. She was trying to process what had happened herself, and the more she though and reflected upon her actions, the more she began to regret them.

Why did she have to be so honest, for once in her life she wanted nothing more than to go back in time and lie. The only thing that kept her from telling the truth in the first place was her father. She knew that he was up in the sky somewhere, chuckling with his new buds and sitting on a enormously puffy cloud, maybe even drinking a beer or two if they had some in heaven.

"Miley?"

"I don't wanna talk about it," she put it off to the side. Sure, she couldn't avoid it forever, but she could think of an excuse.

"Okay, that's fine," Ms. Mares assured. But you know we're gonna need to talk about it eventually..."

Miley nodded.

"So now for your guidelines.

Miley groaned, she honestly thought she was either joking or would forget. Apparently she was wrong. Seeing that she still had her guidelines to go over – which knowing Ms. Mares would be very in depth – she would most definitely be missing the rest of choir.

"Let's hear."

She didn't plan on following the rules whatsoever, but she listened nonetheless as the teacher droned on. They all seemed pretty simple, actually, unbelievable that someone would really use there brain to come up with them. They were telling a teenage girl how to socialize, trying to get her to talk, but that's why it was such a challenge. Socializing was her biggest fear, she had grown to actually like becoming a nobody. It felt right.

"I know they might seem hard, Miley, and for awhile they will be, but I know you can do it," she finally finished.

"Okay," Miley said eagerly, wanting to leave.

"And, to make sure you follow them, which I know you're probably already planning ways out, I made you a special contract."

"You're kidding me," Miley's face fell of disbelief.

"Not at all," she smiled, pushing two stapled pieces of paper towards her edge of the desk. "Sign here."

"Signing says I agree to what exactly?" Miley couldn't help but ask. She didn't want to be assigned to all these rules, signing to all these... challenges.

She was destined to fail, this was like some sick game to see how long she could go. Ms. Mares was probably placing bets already.

"Miley," the teacher warned.

"Wee fine then, I'll read it if you won't read it to me," she grasped the piece of paper. "I, Miley Stewart, agree to abide by these terms. I understand that Ms. Mares or any affiliates with her have the right to check on me or observe any behavior at anytime.  
"By breaking any of these rules, there are consequences that may or may not include social restrictions, a therapist, careful watched, detention, or any other forces.  
"Rule One: You mus talk in each class period, saying at least one word in each class. Rule Two: You must answer your door. Rule Three: Whenever talked to you must reply..."

"I repeat, you're kidding me right?" Miley asked once she finished through the list. "All those are so stupid!"

"So you should have no problem following it," Ms. Mares gave a grim smile. "I know you don't want to do them, and they may be hard, but I promise it will help you."

"How is answering a door hard?"

"For you, it is," Ms. Mares retorted.

"It's easy," Miley pressed on.

Truth be told, Miley was terrified out of her socks. What if Nick talked to her? Or even worse, Kandace or Demi. She had been ignoring them for what seemed like her whole life now and now she had to let them back in if they said even one word. What if they were mad at her? Well, of course they were mad at her, who wouldn't be? She kept all these questions to herself though, acting strong and brave.

"Okay. Sign," Ms. Mares watched as the girl quickly scribbled her name down on the sheet in her hot pink pen. It looked as if she was stabbing the paper to her but as long as she signed she didn't care how hard she pressed.

"You can go," Miley rolled her eyes.

She couldn't help but be annoyed, she was just completely violated. Nick now knew the truth so he would never leave her alone, then this stupid contract. She opened the door ready to be free.

"And Miley?"

"Yes?" she asked, her fist almost white at how tightly it was being held together.

"I will be calling home to make sure you follow through."

"Of course," Miley scoffed before exiting to the hallway.

Kids were running through, the hallways all clustered. She knew she should be going to lunch, but right now she desperately wanted to talk to her best friend. She ran down the hall just as the bell rang, with no other choice going to Mandy's locker.

She looked around, shuffling books, crumpling papers before she realized the schedule posted on the locker door. She looked up fifth period to see where she was. Math. Easy enough to fined. She went to the room number, calming her nerves before entering.

"Um, hi," Miley put on an innocent smile. She had mastered this routine in sixth grade. "Ms. Mares wants to see Mandy Jiroux as soon as you have a moment."

Mandy's teacher smiled at her. What harm can this small, little, innocent sophomore do after all.

"No problem, go ahead Amanda."

Miley exited the room, waiting by the lockers. She had a feeling she shouldn't be doing this but ignored it. Miley needed to talk to Mandy, it wasn't even considered an option anymore. She had no one else now. She watched for what seemed like hours.

"I hate her!" Miley yelled once the door clicked shut.

"I'll take it we aren't going to Ms. M's?"

"No, I just wanted someone to talk to."

"What's wrong?" Mandy asked, starting to walk down the hall.

As much as she was upset at Miley's decision to phase everyone out, the pain she was suffering from the consequences was still worth supporting her through. She hated to see her best friend like this.

"I hate her!" Miley was frustrated, confused, on the verge of tears.

"What happened?"

"I don't even know, she called Nick in so he was there with me today. The she wanted us to play a game so we played twenty questions. He asked me if I still loved him," she paused, looking up into Mandy's confused gaze. "I said yes," she whispered before returning to a normal voice. "I couldn't lie to him, and I said yes."

"Miley it's okay," Mandy bulled her into a tight hug. "I knew you did even though you didn't say it. Maybe this was meant to me."

"But why did he have to even come to the stupid social worker with me? I mean, she said because she thought I should talk to one of my old friends, or something like that, but why him? I had plenty of others, but out of all of them she chose him."

"Because I knew he was the one person you honestly did not want to see. The person you don't want to see is the person you need to see most," they heard the familiar voice behind them.

The two girls stopped dead in their tracks. Miley squeezed Mandy's arm, shutting her eyes tight. She clenched her teeth as she opened them, still not daring to turn around.

Mandy however had a much calmer approach. She swiftly turned around whle biting her lip.

"Miley?" Ms. Mares called.

The brunette slowly turned to face her teacher. "Hey, Ms. Mares, long time no see."

"Miley, this isn't funny," she lectured. "Where are you supposed to be?"

"Lunch."

"No," Miley shrugged.

"Mandy, what's your grade in math?" Ms. Mares asked.

"'A'," she stated.

"Good, now c'mon, we'll finish this in my office."

"Think we're in trouble?" Mandy asked.

"Oh yeah," Miley mouthed, nodding.


	7. Chapter Seven

Miley sat outside a few days later, facing the sky. She was watching the clouds. She found herself to do that a lot lately, it calmed her. At the moment, she was still on the topic of Nick. She had successfully avoided him for that last two days, but she knew that eventually they would come face to face and he would pull her aside, making a big move, doing something to make her need him. It was how Nick worked.

"Miley, look who I found," Brandi came out back, singsonging.

Miley sat up from her cloud watching. She was kind of angry at the interruption. She liked having time to herself. However as soon as she caught a glimpse of the blond hair behind her older sister she shrieked.

"Taylor!"

She ran up to hug what use to be one of her best friends. Taylor had moved away a few years back, away from her life with Mandy and herself. They had both been crushed at the sight of their best friend leaving. Miley still remembered crying outside next door, watching the moving truck back out of the driveway slowly then her Mom's Civic pull out with her looking back. Their relationship stayed close, well until a few months ago when Miley seemed to have forgotten her existence. Miley was surprised Taylor didn't hate her for not replying to any of her attempts to contact her.

"Miley!" she embraced the younger girl in her arms. "Brandi you just wasted ten minutes of my time."

"Well sorry, she doesn't talk to _most_ people then," Brandi rephrased before dismissing herself.

"What are you doing here?"

"I moved back," Taylor smiled. "My dad got transferred back here."

Miley tried to stay strong. She kept the smile on, continued being cheery. But she couldn't help getting a little sad thinking of how her own father would never get the chance to ruin her life by moving. She still cried every once in a while thinking about how much he had to offer but how his time was cut incredibly short.

"Yes!" she celebrated. "So you're staying?"

"I'm staying," she smiled warmly at her best friend, giving her a hug at the change in her eyes. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," she lied.

She knew Taylor probably already knew about her ugly break-up and dad's death from split stories of Brandi and Mandy, but she tried to focus on the positive. On how Taylor didn't know about how she hated talking now, about how she didn't know how Miley wasn't the same.

"C'mon, let's go find people," Taylor suggested, trying to brighten the mood.

"Le's go," Miley ran, laughing.

So far Taylor didn't see what was wrong with Miley. It seemed as if all these stories she had been hearing were exactly that. Just stories. To her she was the same carefree girl she had known. The same uncontrollable, acting like a five year old on a sugar high when she was excited. Of course, now she had boobs and was taller, but other than that there was nothing.

"Where are we going?" Taylor giggled at this pointless running.

Miley halted. "I don't know."

"Oh! Have you seen Shmanderz yet?" Taylor shook her head.

"Then that's where we're going!" Miley bulled. "Wait, did you tell her you were moving back?"

"No, it was a surprise for the both of you."

She dragged Taylor up the driveway, repeatedly ringing the doorbell.

"Miles, calm down! You're gonna break it."

"I don't care, Tay! You're back!" Miley was still in denial, as if as soon as the door opened she would disappear forever.

"What the-"

"Just look!" Miley didn't let Mandy finish her sentence, practically shoving Taylor up from.

"No friggin way," Mandy smiled, followed by a high pitch shriek of her own. "I missed you!"

The two girls hugged just as Miley had done minutes ago with her.

"Mandy, what was that for?" A straight haired brunette came down the stairs. "Hi, Miley."

Although Miley never talked he had still always awkwardly greeted her, looking her over like old times.

"Hi," she murmured quietly.

Joe's eyes widened at the sound of her voice along with his brothers. It had been a long time since he had heard anything so pure and wonderful. It was one of those moments where if he had water he would spit half of it out, choking on the other half. Miley didn't want to talk to him either though. It was all part of those stupid rules.

"Come here!" Mandy rushed them in.

Miley looked away as soon as she saw his brothers were there too. Her gaze averted to anywhere but the people around her. Everyone could feel the nervousness radiating off of Miley and Nick.

"Miley, you were the eager one to get here," Taylor joked. "Who are they?"

Her first instinct was to look at Mandy for introductions.

"You do it, Miles," she gently whispered, her breath tickling agains her ear.

Miley looked up like a frightened puppy, shaking her head. She may have finally said a word to Joseph, but she was still terrified of starting a relationship with anyone, afraid of speaking to them. If Taylor wasn't there she wouldn't have said anything to begin with to Joe.

"Just this once," Mandy was being stubborn. "Show Taylor how strong you are."

Their gaze met, her hazel green eyes silently directing her. It stayed like that for a few seconds, as if the longer Miley looked into her friend's eyes, the more sure she would be that she could do this. The room was silent, awkward. She nodded finally though, ging in and walking over to the guys.

"Taylor, this is Kevin," she pointed to the tallest one, his hair curly. "Joe," she pointed to what looked to be the middle child, his hair darker and pin straight. She looked down, not daring to make eye contact with him. Her voice was different as she said the last boys name. She had emotion, sadness, even somewhere in there, a hint of understanding. "And this is Nick. Guys, this is Taylor."

"Hey," Joe and Kevin greeted her.

"Hi," Taylor flashed her smile at them.

It had only been fifteen minutes of the six talking, Miley repeatedly snuck glanced at Nick. Once their eyes met, causing each of their heads to snap.

"Why are you so quiet?" Taylor asked her.

"She's always like this now," Mandy answered for her.

"Are you sure this is the same girl who for fun decided the best way to remember me me started a food fight?"

Miley laughed, her face quickly turning crimson.

"Man that was the best food fight in history," Mandy thought back.

"Wait, is this the same food fight people talk about now?" Nick asked wide-eyed. He never knew it as Miley who started that ancient tale. He could already picture it now though, a seventh-grade Miley starting a food-fight with the eigth graders and some other fellow classmates.

"Yeah, that's the one," Mandy nodded. "Miley went, threw something at like, three people, then once they threw back it was war. She never got caught too."

"Go figure," Joe joked. He knew better than anyone through their schemes and her tricks that Miley could get easily get out of the worst situations. "Taylor, don't take this the wrong way... but are you a junior?"

"Yeah, I'm starting tomorrow," Taylor smiled. She was finally having a good time with her best friends again, and even made new ones already.

Now the only thing she had to worry about was Miley.


	8. Chapter 8

"We're here!" Miley ran into Ms. Mares small classroom, out of breath.

Mandy was beside her, her partner in crime once again and trying to catch her breath. Being the people they were they decided to race here.

"Glad to see that," Ms. Mares grinned.

"Hey, Tay," Miley greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"You know her?" the social worker's eyebrows were raised higher than ever.

She was more interested than ever before on why Miley was talking to this stranger. She refuses to talk to her best friends and any classmate, but if it's some random new girl go ahead, that's fine. She can trust her without a single doubt.

"She's our best friend," Mandy said eagerly, sitting down in the corner and prepared for her detention.

"So you alreaydy knew her?"

"Yup."

"And you'r-you're their best friend?"

Taylor nodded.

"Oh God, there's another one," the teacher's mind could only focus on the fact she'd have another teen queen here, another popular girl, and if she's lucky a girl who can figure out Miley and find a way to find her, bring her back even.

"Thank, Ms. M," Mandy looked up. "I can feel the love."

"Not in a bad way!"

"Nice save," Mandy joked.

"Way to boost my self esteem," Miley decided to join in on the fun.

"How did you guys get a detention together? You aren't even in the same grade and you still manage trouble together?" Taylor asked exactly what Ms. Mares wondered each and everyday.

"Someone made me ditch," Mandy accused. "So, I'm sitting perfectly fine in math. It was quite interesting really, we were learning about... I don't know, actually. Then, she pulls me out and gets us caught while doing it."

"I got us caught?" Miley questioned. "You were the one leading us where to go! Which was no where."

"But if I wasn't she would have found us sooner."

"Whatever, I'll go to Taylor next time seeing as someone doesn't enjoy my presence."

"There won't be a next time," Ms. Mares said sternly. "Now, I need to talk to Taylor, get everything she needs... You two go and do homework, anything to keep you quiet."

-xox-

It had been a few weeks since Taylor moved in. She now understood why everyone was talking about Miley, and how shy she was. Being Mandy's friend she quickly fit in the popular crowd, but had her a few friends of her own as well. As much as Miley didn't want it, Taylor had grown quite fond to all of the Jonas'. Joe was like the best friend – always there. Nick her little brother who she had to protect, and Kevin her older who was always protective of her. She now usually had weekly visits with Ms. Mares, even going with Mandy most of the time. It seemed everywhere she went the topic was Miley, and how she changed. That includes many of her fellow classmates talking about her, even the seniors. She couldn't help but wonder how popular this girl was.

They were all together at Miley's. The Jonas' including the bonus who was up with Noah playing, Taylor, Mandy, even Brandi and Trace. They had all grown a close bond in the last few weeks. It was as if Taylor had pulled them together again, like they were a family again. Well, Miley had slowly drifted from most of them, but other than that the conversation was going good.

"I need some air," Miley whispered to Mandy.

Mandy nodded and they all watched as she stood up, walking out of the room. It's funny how Miley worked. She won't talk to people, but she loves everyone all the same. She won't speak too loud in front of people, but she'll hang out with them without a problem.

Nick watched each step Miley took. She was so graceful, and even if she was incredibly mad at him for trying to make her open up, her ice cold glare was beautiful.

"What did you do to her?" Mandy asked Nick. By now she just easily assumed that it was Nick who had gotten her pissed off. He seemed to do that a lot.

"I told her that it's okay to love someone, and she didn't like that," Nick carefully said.

"I'll talk to her," Taylor got up.

She knew exactly what to say. It wasn't the first time Miley was mad. Taylor always seemed to be the one who could say exactly the right thing to calm her down.

The air outside was moist, but had a nice breeze. For a November day in California it was fairly nice weather, but Taylor was not outside to talk about the weather, more to fix Miley's heart. To at least try to convince her to give people a chance, to open up. She walked over, sitting on the step next to Miley. She was staring ahead, not in a bad mood, but an observing one. A mood that was adoring the beauty of it all.

"Hey, Kiddo."

"Hi, Tay," Miley moaned.

"He's right you know," Taylor told her carefully. As much as Miley didn't want to know it, Nick was absolutely right. "I know you don't want to let people in, and that you don't want to hurt anymore, but you can't do this."

"Taylor, you don't know what it's like to lose both the people you love, the two most important people in your life, to have your heart ripped out in the matter of days."

"I know, Miley. And I understand you still aren't over losing your dad, but do you think this is what he would want?"

Taylor didn't fall for the fact that she wasn't listening, that she wasn't thinking about it just because her facial expression didn't change and she refused to reply. Her breathing was coming out heavier, and that was always the sign she was really thinking of what she said.

"Miley, I know he wouldn't. He would want you to be strong, like the Miley he knew. I think if he were here, he say something like; Miles, I know you don't wanna do this, but if you keep yourself outta the game, there ain't no way you're gonna win. Then, he'd tell you about no matter how bad you fall, that you need to keep your head held high, and because there's people dying to see you like this. Most importantly, he'd say it's okay to have some pain, but there's a difference between going through your own pain and creating some for others."

Taylor watched as Miley sat there configuring what she had just said.

"I know what everyone wants me to do Tay, I'm just too afraid to do it," Miley looked up at her with pleading eyes. "I know, they want me to talk. They want me to open my heart. They want me to be that same clueless fifteen year old I was last spring, but I can't do that."

"Why?" Taylor asked.

"I - It's complicated," Miley stuttered.

"It's complicated," Taylor laughed. "Miley Ray, I have heard that line so many times, and let me tell you - usually it's a simple matter that refuses to be told. Usually, it isn't complicated. To be honest, I never thought I'd hear you say that, but things change, don't they?" She nodded to herself silently.

Taylor didn't know it, but she was taking the spot of Miley's mother, it was like she was. Her advice was pure and was always the best she ever heard, and her directions were always for the better. She was selfless when it came to Miley, and Miley loved her. She was her best friend and always would be, along with Mandy of course. But each held a different spot in her heart.

Mandy was much different. She was a great listener, wouldn't make one comment. She wouldn't even say her opinion unless it was really wanted. She loved Miley and would do anything for her, but was more like an older sister, one that spoiled her to death. She was there for Miley the same as Taylor. It was no competition, no jealousy in the three girls. They all valued each other in different ways.

"Yeah," Miley mumbled.

Taylor smiled, stepping up from her place. She turned around, walking across the wooden platform and into Miley's house.

"Go talk to her," she directed to Nick.

"But-"

"Go talk to her," Taylor didn't want to hear it. Her voice was firm and she would force him if she had to.

"Fine," Nick sighed.

He stood up from his place beside Joe, slowly walking outside. The slower he walked the more time he could quickly plan each word he would say to her. He had to get this just right.

"Hey, Miley," he gently said, sitting down in the exact spot Taylor was sitting just seconds ago. "Still mad at me?"

She shook her head.

"You were right," her voice finally came out above a whisper. It was airy, breathless.

"I didn't want to be Miles," Nick told her. "I wish you didn't have to go through all of this. You of all people don't deserve it... I actually came out here to apologize though," Nick admitted. "I'm really sorry. I never even gave you an explanation..."

"You don't-"

"I do, Miley," he said. "You deserve one. So I'm going to tell you. Whether or not you listen is up to you, but I need you to know the whole story."

Miley looked into his brown eyes. They were the same eyes she had been striving to see, but they were different, something else was there. It was intriguing to the point where Miley had to figured it out. Then she realized it was the same emotion in her eyes. Pain. And for the first time, she wondered if maybe it was possible that he hurt too. That she had caused pain for him too.

"I still remember the day. It was warm, sunny, beautiful. I hated it all the same though. I watched my brother go over to your house, he asked if I wanted to come but I had said no. I had been thinking about you a lot, Miles. I was afraid. Every time I saw you I got squeamish. Every time our eyes met I got lost. Every time something happened I wanted to tell you first – before anyone. Every time I looked at you I was mesmerized, it was like all I needed was to see you smile for my day to be complete. When I wasn't with you, I always wanted to be. I had never felt that way before about anyone. You meant everything to me and I was afraid if I ever lost you..."

"Ni-"

"Then," he refused to let her interrupt. He had to tell her, and the truth was if he didn't tell her now, he wasn't sure he could ever produce the words that meant everything to him again. "I was thinking about you. About how perfect you were. Your eyes were amazing, you heart huge. You knew how to cheer anyone up and could always make me laugh. You were the most popular girl in school, everyone wanted to be your best friend. Your laugh was contagious, your personality to die for. So many guys – even seniors had a crush on you and were just waiting for us to break up. I didn't deserve you. You deserved so much better. Someone like Justin or Tom. Anyone. I didn't want to hold you back, I didn't want to lose you, but most of all, I didn't want to hold you down, Miley."

"Nick, you were the one holding me up," Miley couldn't manage to look at him in fear of falling harder. "You don't think I felt the same way though? I just trusted you not to leave me."

"Then I did," Nick looked down.

"Then you did," Miley agreed. "I thought the same thoughts Nick, only I knew that eventually I would find out whether we were meant to be, let time tell. Then you ended it, putting everything we had built in the past two years exactly there. In the past. Two days later, you went out with Selena. Do you know how that made _me_ feel? I tried my best to ignore the feelings, the sympathy, the worthlessness, the thoughts of how no one would even care if I died. The only thing that stopped me was knowing Mandy could tell that I had these thoughts and wouldn't leave me alone for a second, in fear I would do something. My motto of the last week of school, was stick it through, be strong then, then five days after this you can cry and cry in your room with Mandy by your side for ninety days. Until you run out of tears and are over him. Of course, I was also wondering if that was even possible... Five days later, on my last day of suffering, of needing to see you everywhere and my heart breaking more, after Joe's party and Demi's sleepover, my dad died. Nick, I was crushed. I didn't know what to do. Everyone I really loved left me except for Mandy and a few others. The rest of my family. I found myself worrying that I'd lose them too, and I realized if I lost them, I honestly couldn't live. I slowly found myself pushing everyone but Mandy away – even Taylor. I couldn't trust anyone not to leave me. Then Taylor moved back here and all the memories came back, I felt like I had a duty to be strong for her – after all we had been through. Then I realized what I was afraid of... I'm afraid of love."

"I'm sorry," Nick apologized after literal minutes of silence. "I'm really really sorry."

"I know you are," Miley sighed. "And I am too, but I don't know if I can do this."

"Do what?"

"Do what you want me to do," Miley put her right hand in her hair, resting her head on it. "I know you. You want me to talk, open up, be your best friend again. Like the way things were before, the way we both knew things before any of this happened. They way it was two years back. The truth is, I don't know if I can do that, Nick. I'm scared."

He hesitantly put his hands in hers, gently intertwining them for the first time in months. It was soft so she could pull away, but he prayed he didn't.

"I know you can, Miley. Just... Even if you can't let everyone else it, at least trust me enough not to leave you."

She stared at their hands together, looking up. She wasn't angry, but curious.

"How?" Miley asked. He had left her once, he was just as likely to leave her again.

"Trust your heart," advised.

His own heart was fluttering. This was the conversation he dreamed of. He finally got to really talk to her, to listen. And, their hands were still together sending shocks up his arm each second. Shock he had missed so much.

Miley nodded.

"Please, Miley. At least talk to me. Let me help you discover who you really are. You can start over, just let me in," Nick begged.

Miley looked in his eyes. She had a thing where she could see every emotion they were going through. Especially with Nick's. All through their eyes. All she saw in his was sincerity. He wanted to help her.

Gulping she nodded. "Okay."

"You know you're gonna need to talk to me though, right?"

"I know, Nick," she smiled to herself.

"I'm really proud of you."

It wasn't that he wasn't proud before, but now he had her back. He was proud of her that she finally found her strength. The only thing he failed to notice in the strength, was that he was her strength. He always had been, which was proably the reason she felt so comfortable around him.

She knew that if she didn't give up now, she would only be wasting her time. It was hard to keep up those walls she had built around Nick. He was slowly climing up over them, breaking in. She couldn't stay like that around him. She couldn't stay all locked up.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really," Nick smiled down at her. "C'mon, let's go inside."

The masculine teenager stood up, offering his hand. She took it as he easily pulled her up. The curly haired boy was about to walk off inside when she stopped him expectantly.

"I don't get a hug after all that?" she whined, trying to go back to old times. "You tell me how proud you are, then you can't even give me a hug?"

He rolled his eyes, opening his arms. He was actually excited. He wanted just a part of her back, just for her to talk to him again in a conversation. Even a wave would be fine. Now he had more than he ever wished for. He got his best friend back to normal around him. He got his best friend back to normal around him, hugging him again.

Yet, as his body pressed against hers, he couldn't help but want more. He realized what he had been yearning for most then. He had thought that it was the old Miley had had thrived for, but in that second he realized that's not why he has that empty hole in his heart. He didn't want Miley back, he wanted what they had had back.

He wanted to feel on top of the world as her soft lips touched his. He wanted to feel as if he was the luckiest guy in the world as he showed her off to all his friends. Most of all though, her wanted her back. He wanted to feel whole again. Selena could never compare to Miley, somewhere along the way one of their hearts would shatter and Nick just hoped it wasn't Miley's. Miley's heart couldn't be broken again.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day Miley waltzed into biology late. The class was silent, all turning at the creak of the door. She went up to the authority's desk, showing the pass. After he approved a satisfied nod she sat down in her assigned seat next to Nick. Some days Miley wondered if the teachers purposely stuck them together. He was with her in every class except Algebra, and it seemed like every class she ended up in the seat right next to him.

Usually, each day before today she would groan with the famous eye roll before she sat, but this time she gracefully slid in the chair.

"What are we doing?" she whispered.

"Notes on 128 to 134," he was quick to reply. "Where were you?"

"Where do you think?" Miley retorted. "Ms. Mares."

"Of course you were," he smirked because for the first time he knew exactly why she went and what she must have talked about.

"Do your work," she playfully glared, turning to do her own.

Minutes passed before a note slid on Nick's desks. He quickly snatched it, opening the crumpled piece of looseleaf. He was quite loud in the process and it was surprising he didn't get caught with notes more, but this time he still got away with it.

I need to talk to you. Meet Me After Class(:  
Kandace.

Miley would have recognized the handwriting anywhere. She skillfully watched Nick reply in his own writing, simply asking why. She pretended not to see the reply, but couldn't help glance at her ex-best friend's reply.

Tell you later. ps, Miley stop reading!XD

Nick turned just in time to catch a glance of blue in the corner of her eye.

"Nosy," He chuckled, handing her the note to keep.

"You have boring notes," she pouted at him.

"So sorry. That's because I actually talk to people in person."

Miley rolled her eyes and left him for Kandace. She knew that whatever they had to discuss it wasn't meant for her. She listened to the ridiculous rumors about her being spread just because she had said a few sentences to Nick.

"I heard they're going out," Briana said.

"No," Demi's reply was confident, making Miley love her even more for still sticking up for her. "I don't think Miley would do that to Selena. I know she hasn't talked to me, but no matter how much she hates Selena, she's still the nicest person I know. She wouldn't cheat on anyone."

Meanwhile with Nick Kandace was getting the news right from the source. She wanted to know what was going on with her friend. As crazy as it sounded, Kandace did still consider Miley her best friend after all this. Which is why she had to get the scoop from someone she knew would tell the truth.

"What'd you do to her?" she quizzed him.

"I talked to her," Nick didn't want to gloat or show his own joy, but he couldn't hid it either. "I told her to let me in, that I could help her. Finally, after two and half months she listened."

"How is she?"

"She's the same girl we knew. Just a lot smarter now. Emotionally, she's okay but I've seen her better. Miley's been through way too much. I don't get why it was her who had to lose a father. I'm gonna try to get her to sit with us at lunch today."

"Really?" She yelled practically jumping with joy. "Make her! Please?"

"I can only try, Kandy," Nick tried to explain but her hopes were already up too high.

"Okay," She nodded running out.

-xox-

_Silent Night._

_Holy Night._

_All is calm._

_All is bright._

Miley and Nick sang their parts with the choir.

Nick always hated singing all these Christmas songs so early in the year. If you thought about it, it wasn't even Thanksgiving yet never mind Christmas. Miley however, loved singing each song passionately pronouncing each word. She adored Christmas and her her eyes, the quicker the holiday comes the better.

She loved it more than anyone. She loved everything about it. The joy, reliving the tale of Jesus' birth, the beautiful lights. She loved thinking of what to buy each personally then watching their face glow as they opened the gift. It was the one time of year it seemed like each and every person was really, truly happy.

The songs were soft and thoughtful. The look on Noah's face when they saw Santa and opened presents was priceless. She loved the hot chocolate with the bite-sized marshmallows in them. What she remembered most though was the traditions that she had. Over the years she had grown many, more than average. Already she saw many of them fading this year though, because of her. She changed. She could tell that she wouldn't be shopping for gifts with Kandace like she had always done since sixth grade, she wouldn't go under the Mistletoe with Nick, she wouldn't even sit talking until midnight with Demi and Kandace on a three way before the trio wished each other a merry Christmas at twelve on the dot.

Nick matched her pace as she was walking into lunch, thinking of how to force her to sit with him.

"Hey, Nick," Miley felt his presence.

"Hi, Miles," Nick smiled a tad too big.

"What are you doing?" she cautiously asked him.

"Wanna sit with me?" Nick invited her.

She laughed dryly. "Don't think so!"

Nick had other plans, grabbing tightly onto her wrist so she couldn't get away.

"Yes you do," he smiled, dragging her over to her spot that stayed unfilled after all this time.

"Nick, don't. I swear, I will hate you. You won't get a Christmas present this year! I won't-"

"Miley Ray, you told me to help," Nick reminded her. "I told you you wouldn't like it."

She looked over to her regular table, examining it's empty shadow and sighed as Nicholas dragged her over to the "popular" table. Miley fussed all she could but in the end she gave up, regretting she said her could help. In reality everyone wanted her to return but her. She sat in her old spot on the bench, Nick next to her, Selena next to him and a few other faces she recognized from last year surrounded her. Dem and Kandace sat across from her, both exchanging glances and smiling.

"You all remember Miley," Nick smiled triumphantly, introducing her to them acting like everyone didn't know who she was.

Miley flipped the corners of her mouth before playing with her fingers on her lap.

"I remember. She's the bitch."

"Selena!" Nick warned, surprised Miley didn't stand up for herself.

"Sorry, Nicky," she leaned up, connecting his lips with her.

Miley glanced back down unsure of herself. She hated the fact that Nick had moved on and everyone else hated the fact that he hadn't moved on yet. It was obvious that Nick was not in love with Selena.

"Nick, you told me you would tell me now," Bryan commented.

"I will later," Nick panicked causing the table to laugh.

After that the table broke out in small conversations, no one able to talk about the hot topic going around school. The topic of Miley and Nick.

"Miley, are you okay?" she felt a voice in her ear whisper. She thought over her words carefully, she found herself to be doing that a lot lately.

"Yeah, I'm absolutely fantastic," She spat back.

"Glad to hear," he smiled. "You know that you'll eventually thank me for this."

"Life isn't a movie, Nick. You better pray that you magically get a miracle that would make me want to even not completely hate you for me to be thankful for this."

He gulped simply turning away. Twenty more minutes of this was all she had left in order to survive. She was halfway through. Picking at her food was her fun throughout lunch.

She glanced up to see Ms. Mares staring at her. She tried to look away but saw the gesture of her finger. She huffed getting up. If this day could get any worse she would be amazed. She put one foot in front of the other, quickly walking over. The cafeteria doors shut leaving just the two of them in the deserted hallway.

"I have never been more disappointed in you," the teacher cut straight to the chase.

"You were just so proud of me before, what did I do?" Miley asked.

"Miley, you haven't been following those rules. I called your mother today to inform her on them, and asked if you had been doing any of them like you kept insisting to me you had. She said flat out no. I asked if you ever did. She said that you said hi to her once," she stated facts that Miley couldn't deny. "You lied to my face. I know that the rules are hard to follow, I know what you're going through, I went through the same thing when my dad left us but I dealt with it. I didn't push everyone out. I may have shed a few tears, but in no way did I show this much disrespect. You don't act like you even can stand them anymore."

"I know. I'm sorry," the girl sincerely was, but knew she couldn't fix this. "At least I'm sitting with them now. You can be proud of me for that."

"But Miley, how many of them have you talked to?" her voice showed she did not forgive. Miley fumbled with her fingers silently. "Exactly. They love you and you don't even care about them. You treat them like crap, you don't talk to them, you act as if they aren't anything special."

That's what did it for Miley. It was one thing to insult her, but to insult my love or affection towards some of my best friends is completely different.

"How dare you," she stood up for herself, for the first time talking back to a teacher. "If you think I don't love every single one of those people at that table - including Selena - you're wrong. I love every single one of them. You don't think I miss them too? I would give anything to have my best friends back, but I can't face my fears, okay? It's not that I don't wantthem, it's that I don't trust myself. You don't know what I went through or my relationship with my Dad, so don't say you do. It's hard to lose the only two people you trust with everything in the matter of days."

"Miley-"

"I don't care," she snapped, turning around to walk quickly. She wasn't sure where she was going but she couldn't go back in the lunchroom. She was on the verge of tears already. She walked to the nearest bathroom, crawing up in the corner. Nothing mattered anymore. She didn't see who saw her crying, she couldn't pretend everything was okay anymore.

"I really need you, Dad," she cried.

The tears came down. This had gone too far, she knew that. It's not like she hadn't tried to recover from her isolation because she had. She'd also failed. So she decided to cry. No one would miss her at lunch, it's not like they even cared after all this time. Although she couldn't blame them.

"I swear, one more word and I will punch that stupid little diva in the face," a voice growled coming in. She recognized it as Kandace. Once again, the broken girl didn't care.

"I'll help," Demi joked. They entered, while Miley dug her face deeper into her arms. The two friends both rushed over, to her at once, not a single second thought. Even if they weren't close at all anymore they were still the same three musketeers.

Kandace wrapped her arms around Miley as did Demi. Miley leaned towards Kandace, digging her face into the crook of her neck.

"Shh, it's okay, Miles," Demi soothed comforting words. "Whatever this is about it will be okay."

Her hand rubbed against the sobbing girls back. Slowly she started to cease the tears. It took fifteen minutes, maybe twenty, but she finally calmed down. She slowly lifted her head up, unfallen tears remained in her eyes. She stood up, looking over her face in the mirror. Waterproof make-up did a lot more these days. She loved it. She rubbed her forefinger across the bottom of both eyes.

"So um, thanks. For that," she stuttered as Demi and Kandace were both walking away.

The two girls turned, each exchanging glances.

Kandace tucked her straight pin straight blonde hair behind her ears. "It was nothing. What friends do, you know?"

There was awkwardness in the room.

"Are you okay?" Demi asked.

"Yeah, I don't really know the answer to that because I'm a tad unstable at the moment, but ask me in like two days and I might be able to answer in a way that you won't put me in a psycho ward," Miley was depressed but her personality hadn't changed at all in the last six months. She hated tension and would use a sense of humor to get out of it.

"What happened?" Demi once again asked what Kandace was afraid to.

"It's a long story," Miley explained. "Why don't you hate me?"

"Miley, you didn't do anything," Kandace informed, her blue eyes shining. "I mean, you wouldn't talk but no one can exactly blame you. After last June... no one really knew what to do. We tried when you pushed us away but after a while it was clear you needed time."

"Of course we didn't know so much time-"

"Thank you, Demi," Kandace blinked rapidly, stopping her.

Miley laughed. "It's okay. I deserved that."

"Hey... I know it's kinda awkward right now and everything, but are you and Nick dating?"

"Demi!"

"I have a bet," she defended.

"No," I managed to get out. "I wouldn't do that to Selena."

"Yes! My exact words."

"I know y'all probably don't want to, but you feel like ditching next period? You know, to urm, catch up?"

"Yeah, not missing anything in Chemistry," Kandace agreed, Demi quickly following.

"I'm sorry... By the way."

Okay! i know I was late to update, but I wrote most of this a long time ago then went on vacation, then lost half and... yeah. I'm SOOO sorry!

-Melissa.


	10. Chapter 10

The three girls walked the hallways. They were catching up, laughing at stories, crying at stories, or simply eagerly listening. So far the attention had gone to Demi and Selena, Miley tried to keep it from herself, but it was a matter of time until the questions would be fired. She knew her friends. For example, that Kandace would be more curious than Demi and Demi would end up asking.

"I heard you guys talking... Why don't you like Selena?" Miley wondered. There was no reason for them not to like her.

They exchanged glances, Kandace shaking her head.

"Guys, just tell me the truth," Miley needed to hear the truth.

"Well.... She doesn't love him," Demi explained. "She might like him, or think she loves him, but she doesn't. Not like you did, at least. She doesn't brighten at his sight, she doesn't have that happy mood around him, she doesn't love him. The worst part is... I don't think he loves her either. He still looks at you in that way that nobody else recieves. It's like, even when you weren't talking to him he didn't care as long as he could see you. Talk to you. It killed him not to see you smile and he always tried to get information out of us. He doesn't love Selena like he loved you."

She nodded. Miley didn't agree, but she asked and in return recieved.

"Miley.... Why _don't_ you hate her?" Kandace was shy to ask.

The question was coming. Slowly it was coming.

"I can't. It wouldn't be right. I can't control how Nick feels about me, and if she wants to date him it's up to her. She used to be my best friend. I guess, sometimes I miss that, sometimes I think that maybe the old her is in there somewhere. Y'all didn't know her like I did. She was nice, and always there for me."

"Well... It's just that... People change. I remember who she used to be too, Mi but.... I don't think the Selena you remember is going to come back," Kandace broke the news.

Miley knew that. And even if she did come around she wasn't sure if it was even possible for them to be friends again. Especially after everything that happened between them. Things were different. People change, time changes, yet she wasn't ready to let go of the past.

"I know."

"So, why did you talk to Nick first?" Kandace asked, slightly hurt. "I mean, no offense, but why couldn't you trust us enough to talk to before him?"

Miley looked down. "I don't know. I did trust you guys with everything, but for some reason it was so much easier to talk to him, to let him in. I'm sorry, I didn't want to block y'all out, and it was hard, but I had to. I didn't want to lose you guys too but recently I realized that there are two way to lose people. You can trust them enough to give them your all, and they can leave you, or you can leave them which hurts even worse."

"Miley, do you still love him?" Demi looked her eye.

The question.

"Yes, wait no! I don't know," she sighed miserably. "Am I supposed to?"

"It's not up to us."

"We won't care, Miley," Kandace promised.

"I think I do. But I don't want him as my boyfriend. It's like I'd rather simply like him from the sidelines instead."

"Good luck with that," Demi scoffed.

"Come on, let's go down this hallway," Miley smiled, leading the way. They silently walked down the hallways. "Taylor!" Miley squealed, running to the older girl. She quickly hugged her, not letting go.

"What's wrong, Miles?"

"Nothing, Tay," she smiled. "Don't worry about it. Anyways, there are two people I would like you to meet. Well, you remember Kandace, right?"

"How could I forget? She was your best friend and you wouldn't shut up about her," she laughed.

"Hey, Taylor," she blushed.

"Then this is my other best friend from the Sophomores, Demi," Miley introduced.

"Hey," she smiled. "Mandy's been worried about you, by the way. If you ever aren't at your usual spot in lunch when she passes again she will freak."

We all let out a little giggle.

"Tell her I had a rough time, and not to bring it up. Make up something like I was crying my eyes out in the bathroom," Miley lied. It was quite blatant though, especially once the two girls beside her glared at her, laughing.

"Yeah, that would never happen," Demi muttered.

"You were?" Taylor asked amazed.

"Yeah," The guilty girl looked down, blushing.

"Why?"

"Ms. Effing Mares! I hate her!"

"Miley-"

"I know, Taylor, but I really honest without a doubt hate her. I never want to even speak to her again," she exploded. But Miley never stayed mad for long.

* * *

The five girls assembled on the bus, all of them giggling. Suddenly as they stepped on it hushed, along with Miley who became self consious.

"Go on, Mi," Nick instructed. He knew her hate for attention.

"Take a picture, It'll last longer," Mandy yelled. The next thing you knew people were back in their hustle bustle of the day.

"I call, Mandy," Taylor yelled. That set the pairing up for the back of the bus. Demi and Kandace sat up front so it didn't really effect them.

Miley let out a simple nod before sliding in by the window. She lied. She wasn't ready for this, she wasn't okay, she hated life right now. She was afraid.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked.

"I'm fine," Miley plastered on a smile that even a stranger could tell was fake.

"Is she really okay?" Mandy asked Taylor.

"Not at all."

* * *

**kay, yes i know this story sucks. haha, im thinking about quitting it but im not sure yet. what do you think? R & R**


	11. Chapter 11

The three girls stepped off the bus, Miley first then the two olders. Miley's pace was quick, long strides, something very unlike her. Mandy and Taylor had to practically run to catch up, but she didn't care or slow down. She was too angry to care. What gave people the nerve to say things they honestly didn't know?

"Miley, what's wrong?" Mandy asked. She only shook her head, not wanting to talk about it.

"Come on, Miley, we're your best friends. You'll feel better if you talk about it," Taylor urged. "Please?"

"Stupid Ms. Mares," Miley mumbled. "I hate her, I know you told me not to Taylor, but I honestly at this moment hate her. With a burning passion, too."

Mandy jumped. "Why?"

"It's stupid," she muttered under her breath.

"Miley, you're hard to work up so I doubt it's stupid," Taylor processed the obvious as she followed her to her door. She quickly opened it ready to storm up to her room. Inside revealed both her Mom and Ms. Mares talking. They weren't waiting for her, and even if they were they wouldn't be speaking to her anytime soon. She rushed to her room, Mandy and Taylor quickly following so she lock them out.

"What'd she say, Miles?" Mandy persisted.

"She pretty much said that my dad died, so what? Deal with it. That I stopped loving people, and was being too disrespectful to others. That I had to _try_," she choked at the memory before her lip started to quiver and the water came down from her eyes again. "It just, got me so mad. I mean, I had been trying so hard to stop doing this to everyone else, but I couldn't. Period. I tried, and tried but it was too hard. Yet, I could never imagine not loving every single person in that lunchroom, even if I didn't show it. When you lose your two support systems, the people that held you up, yeah, it's hard. But I was dealing with it the best I could and..."

She trailed off, putting her head on her knees. "Sh, it's okay..." Taylor came over, wrapping her arms around her while Mandy kneeled by the bed drawing small circles on her back. It was almost exactly like the bathroom. She had people there for her no matter what, and she should have known that. "Miley, look at me," Taylor directed. Their eyes met instantaneously. "She doesn't know what your going through, as much as she may think she does she doesn't. No one does. You and your dad were so close to each other and had a relationship that was special to you, that's rare to find in a Father-Daughter relationship. I would be mad too, okay?"

The petite girl nodded. "So you don't think it's stupid?"

"Never."

Miley smiled, reaching her arms out to hug her. She then, turned, hugging Mandy too. For being there. Sometimes that's all we need, is someone to be there.

"Thanks, you guys."

"No problem."

There was an odd silence before Miley's voice broke through the air again. Her curiosity got the best of her once again, asking one of the many questions she was thinking. She was like a little girl, so innocent but with so much hidden potential. She was capable of so much, with more power than should be there at that age.

"Do you guys ever wonder if maybe, this was all a plan?"

Mandy furrowed. "What do you mean, Shmilerz?"

"Like, maybe this was all set up? To prepare us for something bigger? Or even to show us that we can do it?"

"I don't know," Mandy confessed. "Maybe."

"Do you think it is?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, I do," Miley grinned, thinking of the song she wrote. It was speaking of the past. Not many people knew she even wrote songs, it was a new thing of hers. She started in June, realizing how good a guitar was for venting. It was a great listener and the chords it was able to play was the best response anyone could ask for. "Can I show you a song I wrote a few days ago?

"Please do," Taylor smiled. She loved her songs more than anyones. Taylor knew that Miley had the talent in her to be a professional musician.

Getting up, Miley grabbed her guitar and song notebook. Strumming a few times she started to play. Her voice easily filled the room, bringing a smile to her friends. It was unusual to see that much talent in a girl who already had so many other good qualities.

_It's been in the past,  
For awhile, get a flash, and I smile, am I crazy?  
Still miss you baby.  
It was real, it was right, but it burned to hot to survive,  
All that's left is, all these ashes.  
_

_Where does love go, I don't know.  
When it's all said and done,  
how can I be losing you forever,__after all the time we spent together?  
I have to know why, I had to lose you, now you've just become  
Like everything I'll never find again, at the bottom of the ocean.  
_

_In a dream, you appeared,  
for awhile you were here,  
So I keep sleeping,  
Just to keep you with me  
I'll draw a map,  
Connect the dots  
With all the memories that I got  
What I'm missing,  
I'll keep reliving_

_Where does the love go,  
I don't know  
When it's all set and done  
How could I be losing you forever,  
After all the time we spent together  
I have to know why I had to lose you  
Now you've just become like everything  
I'll never find again,  
At the bottom of the ocean_

_This is it  
Let go  
Breathe_

_You don't have to love me for me  
To baby ever understand  
Just know I love the time we both had  
And I don't ever want to see you sad  
Be happy  
And I don't wanna hold you  
If you don't wanna tell me you love me babe  
Just know I'm gonna have to walk away  
I'll be big enough for both of us to say  
Be happy"_

she closed her eyes strumming the last chord. "Be happy," she whispered.

* * *

Mandy and Taylor walked down the stairs. It was getting dark and they both had to get home to do homework.

"She's really good," Taylor commented.

"Yeah," Mandy nodded. "She can make it big easily."

"Girls?"

They turned.

"Hi, Ms. Stewart. Hi, Ms. Mares," Taylor greeted.

"I hate her too now," Mandy whispered, causing Taylor to shoot her a glare.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah," Taylor took over. "She's fine. Miley's fine."

"Can we talk to you?"

Taylor nodded, leading them both to go sit down.

"Is she upset?" Ms. Mares asked.

"Obviously," Mandy huffed.

"Leave," Taylor demanded to her attitude. She knew that it wouldn't help the situation. Mandy shrugged, leaving the house. Unless she was with Miley, she had no reason to be there.

"How is she?" her mom asked.

"She's fine. At first she was beyond upset, but she vented, let it out, Miley's strong. She's calm again. She's still angry at you, Ms. Mares, but other than that, it's back to how it has been."

"Can you tell her that I'm really sorry and didn't mean it the next time you see her?" the teacher asked.

"Sure, no problem."

"Thank you," Miley's mom beamed at the girl in front of her. She really grew up in the past ten years. It seemed like it was just a few days ago that she moved in for the first time when she was six. At that time she lived right next door and not across the street. She met Miley, then Miley introduced her to Mandy who accepted her. She instantly clicked with the two girls. "I'm really glad you moved back, by the way."

She blushed. "Thanks."

"You can go now, sorry to keep you."

Taylor absolutely loved Miley's mom. She couldn't help it. She was so loving and understanding of everything around. She got up, leaving the troubled family alone. It was sad to see how torn apart a family could become in only seven months.

"What are we going to do?"

Ms. Stewart looked at her. "I honestly think that she just needs time."

"She's had time..."

* * *

"Miley, can you give me a bath?" her little sister Noah came in.

Miley nodded, getting up and following her to the bathtub. While in there she playfully splashed her before, shyly smiling. They still had a small connection. She gave a grim grin before smashing her back. The older girl's jaw dropped before her laughter filled the room. She shampooed her hair, gently massaging her forehead. It hadn't been said out loud but both girls missed this occasion. It used to happen a lot but these days is was rare to see them in the same room.

As Miley rinsed Noah's head under the faucet the eight year olds eyes flashed open.

"Are you mad at me?"

Miley squeezed her eyes shut. She hated herself suddenly for making her sister even think that. Noah was supposed to look up to her, not think she hated her. "No."

"Then how come I never hear you talk anymore?"

"It's complicated, Noahbear," she sighed. What else was she supposed to say, 'because daddy died'. That would only make her cry and she didn't want that either. She wrapped the towel around her sister's small body as she came out of the bath, leading her to the pink room. She knew she no longer needed help getting dressed but she wanted to, she didn't want the moment to end for some reason. Even if they weren't talking. She took her place, sitting on the twin sized bed and leaning against the wall to supervise her sister getting ready. She grabbed the brush from her bedside table, gently stroking through Noah's hair. It was thick and curly like hers, so she knew how much it hurt when people carelessly ran the brush through.

"Miley?" Noah got her attention.

'Hm?"

Turning the little girl's blue eyes met the identical set of the older's. They were spitting images of each other and anyone who knew Miley when she was younger knew that. Their hair was the same color, their face structure. What really got people was their eyes. Their eyes were naturally appealing in every which way, always having that certain spark.

"I really miss you."

She gently pulled her in from behind. "I miss you too. I'm really sorry that I'm not able to be there for you."

"Is it because you miss Daddy?"

Miley's eyes glazed. "Yeah." It hardly came out as a whisper.

"I understand. I miss him too. But then, I think about if he was still here, what kind of person would he want me to be, what would Dad want me to do?"

Miley smiled. "I'll keep that in mind."

Then with that, she got up and left. It seemed that everyone around her took stuff in a different way. Some ways were good, some weren't so good, but either way it was how they dealt with things. Most people think that their way is good and effective, they think that it's the only way or even the best way to deal with the problem. Miley is different from all of them in that way too. She knows that her way isn't good. It might be effective, but that's only because it was only a matter of time before someone came and set her straight, before someone made her talk. It seemed to be getting easier as the days dragged on to start opening up. Once you get one person it's all downhill. It starts becoming more and more natural.

As for Miley, she was only happy that she was on the road to recovery. She was sick of this stupid lifestyle of hiding. She was_ destined _for more than this. She wanted everything back, her friends, her family, her power. Most of all, she wanted her confidence back. She wanted to be able to go out in her pajamas without caring. To yell across the halls without caring. The one thing she thrived to be able to do was simply speak, and not care what came out, who heard, or who she was talking to. She hated being shy.


	12. Chapter 12

When Miley's algebra teacher tried to call her up the next day she flat out ignored her. She couldn't care less because she knew that as soon as she took the chance of looking up she would see a stupid pink slip, with that horrible room number for her to go to. However, that method didn't quite work since the teacher came up to her, giving her a stern look. She didn't buy that Miley had just not heard her, she was smarter than that. Sighing, the teenager got up, gathering her stuff. Everyone in that class payed attention to their work, they were used to this routine by now. It happened twice a week after all.

This day was different, Miley did go to her locker and put her stuff away, but after that she only roamed the halls. She wasn't going to the social worker. No, she was infuriated at the social worker, she didn't even want to remember her name. She remembered every word the woman had said to her yesterday out in the hall clearly, vividly, she could recite it. It was unusual for her to stay mad over something this long, so this was an automatic sign that the teacher had pushed her boundaries.

When the bell finally did ring she went to choir, happily singing, talking to Nick before as if nothing was wrong. She didn't hate the social, she went there, it was pleasant. Or, that was the lie that was told to Nicholas. Then, all throughout lunch, she mingled with Demi and Kandace at the far end of the table, making sure no one heard her. She may hate being shy, but she wasn't quite ready to face it. If anyone talked to her, she would gladly talk back, reply, maybe even befriend them again. The fact of it was, she didn't know how people would treat her if she walked up, engaging them in a conversation now.

However, it was eventual that she would be dragged down to the office in person. And she indeed was. In her last period she did not only get called down, but Ms. Mares came to get her from the class, personally escorting her down to her office. Miley didn't care, that didn't mean that she had to talk to her. In fact, she completely ignored her, looking straight ahead not responding. She didn't show any hate towards her - that would be disrespectful - but, she didn't exactly show any love towards her either. Or even like for that matter.

"I'm sorry, but you know that you're going to have to talk to me. You always will. Because whether you like me or not, my job is to help you." She explained.

Miley did not like her, but she also did not want her help. Therefore, she continued her silence.

"Miley, look. If you don't start talking I'm going to call your brother down here."

Honestly? Then again, it didn't matter, her brother had no control over her. Although she did wonder which one.

"Fine," she got on her computer, searching his schedule. Picking up the phone she dialed his teachers room number, asking her politely to send him to her office when she got a chance. Of course that meant right away. Sure enough minutes later a confused senior stepped in the door. He scanned the room immediately noticing his pouting little sister. Something was up. "Your sister seems to be upset and I was wondering if you knew how to get her to talk when she's like this. I would appreciate her speaking, at least."

Miley looked over at him, speaking with her eyes like they used to. She discreetly moved them to right, sending him the message. Even if the relationship had faded, he was still her older brother. He wanted to protect her.

"Actually, I don't."

The teacher rose her eyebrows. "Trace."

"If you knew Miley, you would know that she hardly talks to anyone. If you're lucky she will talk to you. Unfortunately, I'm not that lucky," the sincerity in his voice was real. The guilt built up as she looked away from him, breaking the eye contact they shared, fixing hers to the ground. "It's hard to get someone who doesn't talk to you mad at you. And even when she did talk, if we ever had a fight she'd get over it within an hour. Miley doesn't hold a grudge."

"In that case, sit. I would like to hear about her family life."

This, Miley hadn't been expecting. She got nervous, she wasn't sure why, but her palms began to get sweaty, heartbeat fastened. She didn't want to be there when they talked about her and how much she changed, how much they missed her. But that didn't stop Trace from sitting down in the chair next to her.

"Does this get me out of class?" he asked, hopeful. Miley was wondering the exact opposite, if she could go back to class.

"Yes," she replied. "How do you view Miley's behavior?" she asked, glancing once at the sophomore.

"Huh?" he asked confused. Trace was bright, but he wasn't the smartest apple in the box. When it came to big questions like that it was flat out confusing.

"Okay... Forget that one then... Use one word to describe Miley."

"Quiet," he said. It was better than a lot of other things he could have said.

"One word to describe you."

Without thinking he answered, "Hot." Suddenly he felt his face get warm and a small giggle crept out of Miley.

"Brandi?"

"Caring."

"Your Mom?"

"Loving."

"Noah?"

"Innocent."

"Braison?"

"Funny."

"One word to describe your entire family," she requested slowly.

His gaze shifted down before glancing up at Miley. She looked at him concerned at his hesitation. This was Trace, why was there hesitation? Trace Stewart had absolutely no hesitation. Ever. It was obvious that this was a bad idea, she had known it had been. Then suddenly his soft whisper filled the room, with the one word that meant everything.

**"Broken."**


	13. Chapter 13

Miley looked over to him, feeling guilty. It was all her fault, Nick was right. She held her family together and she let it fall apart. It wasn't her dad's fault, she was to blame for how her family had turned out.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, staring in midair.

"Wow," Ms. Mares broke in. "Um, I'll call you back in tomorrow Miley. Thank you, Trace. You can both go, it's almost the end of the day, anyways. You have like, two minutes."

Nodding they each walked out, starting to walk down the hallway.

"Trace?" Miley called, last minute. His head turned, looking at her. He was obviously caught off guard. She reached up to his neck, pulling him in a hug. "I miss you, Tracey."

"I miss you too, Miles," he carefully wrapped his arms around her body to hug her back.

Her contagious laughter rang as she pulled away to look at him. "It's okay. I won't break, I promise." She went back to hug him, he didn't hesitate this time, grabbing her close.

"So um... Thank you in there," her voice tickled as it reached inside his ear.

"It was no problem, that's what big brothers are for, right?" he paused before asking what he had been wondering for all these months, what they had all been wondering. "When do we get the old Miley back?"

"She's trying. She'll talk to you now. Not as much, but it's a start, right?" Miley dug her head in the crook of his neck.

"It's perfect."

* * *

"Guess who I talked to last period," Miley singsonged, sitting next to Nick.

"Ms. Mares."

"No, Trace," she smiled so brightly that Nick couldn't help but follow, smiling as well.

"Oh my Gosh, you talked to you're brother? We gotta tell people about this. You're brave, I wish I could do that," he smirked, teasing her. She stuck out her tongue, looking out the window. "Miles, that's great. I'm proud of you."

"You're mean," she pouted.

"Miley," he whined. "Please-"

"Nicky," a moan was heard. "Why are you with her? She's nothing."

"Selena-"

"And that's my cue, later, Nick," she climbed over him, going to the back and sitting my Joe. She didn't know how badly Nick wanted her as well, just like everybody else had no clue how much she wanted them back in her life.

"Miley, you can sit with us," Kandace offered nervously, not wanting to intrude in her time with Mandy or her friends. After all, she saw them all day. Miley looked over to Mandy and Taylor who nodded, giving her the okay. She smiled, mouthing a 'thank you' before joining her friends up front. She sat by the window in Kandace's seat, grinning at them. All of the sophomore's, juniors, and seniors eyes were on her, making her nervous once again. A blush crept on her face realizing the impact she had at her school.

"I feel stalked," she whispered. Kandace giggled.

"I would too."

* * *

Miley walked into school the next day with a sigh. A feeling overflowed her that today would somehow be a bad day. In biology she found out why. It was okay at first, then they had to do that stupid experiment with their stupid assigned partners. Miley wanted to be with Kandace or Demi, maybe Nick. But was she - of course not. It was Kandace and Demi together - best friends. Then, it was Nick and Adam together - another pair of best friends, and looking around the room it seemed everyone was getting paired up with someone they liked, Miley had no worries. Until she actually heard her name get called, with the name after hers. A 'What?!' was heard and Miley's eyes almost popped out of her sockets. Even last year every single teacher in the grade knew better than to put her and Selena working together because it simply would not work out.

Grudgingly they moved towards their station in the room, starting to do the assignment. Unfortunately, something managed to go wrong causing an uproar from Selena, Miley simply glaring. How was this her fault? Maybe if Selena wasn't such an idiot this would have happened.

"Miley! Selena! Pick up the mess - in silence - and meet me in the hall, now."

They nodded, quickly picking it up.

"What happened?" Kandace whispered.

"I agree, Selena is an arrogant son of a -"

"Miley, don't say it. She might tell on you," Demi joked. She rolled her eyes, following Selena out the door.

"What was that all about," their teacher asked, mad.

"It was all Miley's fault," Selena pointed.

"No," she squeaked. "It wasn't."

"What am I going to do about you two? You obviously can't get along and one of you don't even talk yet you still get in fights!" she continued to yell, "I'm honestly considering pairing you two up for every assignment in the future in every class."

"Oh, please don't," Selena mumbled. "You're gonna let us off with a warning?"

Miley chuckled at what a suck up she was. "No," the teacher pursed her lips, shaking her head. "Miley's going to be your tutor for your classes."

"Say what?" Miley asked softly.

"Yes. Now, make a time and place," the teacher directed. "She needs help in math, biology, and english. from what I hear, you're great at all of them, Miley." and like that she left.

"My house, right after school," before Selena could argue Miley left her alone in the hallway. They had so much in common that it made them unlike each other in any aspect. They had the exact same values, after all Selena and Miley used to be best friends, only Miley used hers for good, and Selena decided to do the opposite, not wanting to be once again cast in Miley's shadow. That was her first mistake.

* * *

"Do that one," Miley directed quietly.

Selena bent over, covering her answers with the hair that swiped over the paper. "There." she huffed.

"No, you need to first write the formula down in slope format, so mx+b=y. So, you would take the 3x, and make it a -3x-22=y, then the other one is like that already, so find the point of intersection," she explained, not daring to raise her voice. Selena was way out of her comfort zone.

"Oh, gee that helps," Selena said sarcastically. Miley simply shrugged. "You know, that's really gotten old."

"What has?"

"The whole quiet thing you got going on. It ain't gonna make Nick fall in love with you again, you guys are over. Time to realize it, so just stop crying out for attention," her voice was casual but with each word she knew she had hit Miley deeper than before.

"You don't know anything," she whispered before running to her room on the verge of tears. The judgements Selena made were always the harshest because still... she lived in the past. They past where Miley and Selena were best friends, Kandace - she was simply a friend, not anyone special or close to Miley. As for Demi, she didn't even move in yet. Sure, life was okay now, but that didn't mean that she didn't miss the people who were there before. That's when it hit her. You can die, or you can die. There are two ways. You can die on the inside out, your soul going numb, isolating yourself, or you can die from he outside in. Where you live life only to it's extreme.

-xox-

**kay, so next chapter, Miley changes. A lot. For one, she will stick up for herself, & two, i think she'll start talkign.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey, Miley," Nick appeared at her locker the next day before school.

"Hello, Nick."

"What's up, my lady?"

"Nothing much, My Idiot," she retorted, smirking up at him. She shut their locker as the two began to walk to first period.

"So, how did the studying go?" he asked, grinning.

"Oh, it went great! We even baked cookies and watched the sunset!" Miley said, faking enthusiasm. "How do ya think it went?"

Nick sighed. He hated being so confused. He liked to be around Miley but he loved Selena. So, Selena came first naturally as girlfriend, but sometimes doesn't the bestfriend come first, like in the movies? He didn't get it. He didn't get the connection him and Miley had together. They didn't even want it, neither of them enjoyed needing each other, but they did, it was the way it went. The way their entire relationship went, it was a mistake that couldn't be stopped now.

"Not well. Can you at least try to get along with her? I mean, almost every person in the school hates her because you and her weren't exactly on the closest terms before you stopped talking, the least you can do is try to get her a friend."

"I tried that once, Bud. Lemme tell you, she didn't agree. It's too late now," she said, giving him a one armed hug. "Still. That won't change us - she won't change us. It will always be Nick and Miley, the bestfriends since preschool."

Nick smiled down at her. Things had changed so much, yet not at all. They were still bestfriends. "Yeah. You're right. Bestfriends until the end."

* * *

Selena waited patiently for Miley downstairs while she got all of her books. This tutoring was killing them both. It had been a week that felt like a month, it wasn't helping either. The point of it, Selena was sure, was for them to get closer, become friends. It wouldn't work. Teacher's had tried that for the last two years, never had it worked. This time was no different.

"What page?" a hoarse voice came from beside her.

"Chapter six, section one. 413," Selena told her.

"Okay, hardest thing today?" Miley quizzed. Maybe they actually would have their first session without a fight today.

"Everything."

"Tell me when you get lost. Okay, so let's do elimination. On one..." She explained the painful process of algebra to her, one step at a time. There were more questions to count, more help than people thought possible, and quietly on the stairs, hidden, and silent, sat Brandi. Her purpose there was to simply hear Miley's voice, and doing so only caused distress. She listened to her teach Selena without getting upset once and it instantaneously brought back the memories of her patience and understanding.

"Brandi," she heard a little voice whisper beside her.

"Yeah?"

"Can you get me a snack?" Nodding Brandi stood up.

"What do you want, pretzels?" she took a guess, considering she did have that almost every single day after school. Of course, Noah nodded. "You-"

"Selena?" Noah asked, amazed, curious, and excited. The teenager slowly turned around and Noah's jaw dropped before becoming a tight smile, running over to her and giving her a hug. She skipped Miley, Selena noticed. Both of them hadn't said a word to Miley. "You haven't been here in a while!"

She giggled. "I know. You've grown up a lot since the last time I saw you!" she faked enthusiasm as Miley smiled facing the ground. She remembered Selena's soft spot for kids, how much she loved Noah. Almost as much as Miley loved Frankie. She wondered if Selena had replaced Miley to Frankie too, she was over there a lot.

"Noah, pretzels," Brandi said, holding up a bowl. She ran grabbing it before racing back upstairs.

"Are you fighting with them or something?" Selena asked lowly so her sister wouldn't hear. She had a feeling by now Noah would be the only one who was fond of her in the house.

"No."

"So what's going on?" she asked, suddenly confused and drawn to Miley like she used to be, wanting to fix her problems.

"Don't worry about it, it doesn't concern you in the least. You're only here for your grades," she found her walls quickly going back up, feeling the need to protect herself. Selena still didn't buy that this was the real deal, she was still genuinely convinced that this was all for attention. "Now, finish the problem. You have it all right so far."

Selena nodded, taking a deep breath before grinning, proud of herself. She studied the problem, processing the next step in her head.

"Good," Miley nodded, seeing her answer. "Now, this is the last one."

"Okay," she smiled. "Finally." She put herself to work, the pace much faster but also more accurate than when she started. She finished, looking up for Miley to approve and dismiss her. She couldn't help but notice Brandi was watching their every move, still not a word being said yet, something still didn't seem right between this close family. Her mom walked in the door with her purse, letting out a breath. She kissed Miley atop the head, knowing not to expect anything more before moving onto Brandi.

"How was everyone?"

"Good," Brandi munched on some chips. "How was work?"

"It was... okay. Still getting use to the pressure of the new job, you know?" she exhaled, stressed out. She had to quit her job  
when Miley's dad died. She loved being a teacher but that profession would never be able to support five kids, four of them being teenagers. Miley tried to concentrate on Selena's homework, not the conversation of their changing lives. Her mom ran upstairs, changing into sweats.

"Good job," Miley let out a grin, wanting her to leave now before she caught on that she wasn't talking to her family, and her dad was never home.

"Thanks," Selena got up, hastily shoving her books in her bag before leaving without a bye.

-xox-

"So," Taylor sat in Miley's room later that day. "she still hasn't figured out too much, eh?"

"Nothing. It could help that I don't talk to her," Miley joked.

"Miley," she whined. "You have to talk to her! Remember how close you guys used to be?"

"Yeah. I do. But for the first time in my life I realize how much damage is in between us. I can forgive easily, but I can't forget too."

"You are tutoring her for the rest of the year! She's gonna notice, eventually!"

"And I won't tell her."

"Miley, my point is, is that maybe you should try talking to her."

"My point is, there's no way," she said, nonchalantly. "She was my best friend, my only best friend. I never expected any of this, I never expected Kandace to be my best friend. She broke me, she made my life hell. The only reason why she stopped was because I wouldn't talk to her. I'm done with the fights we had."

"Are you sure that's the problem?" Taylor asked, eyebrows raised. "Are you sure that you don't just envy her because she has Nick. The one you love. Her family is perfect, the way you wish yours was. Because she moved on from you so quickly, moved on from the past so quickly. Maybe, you are jealous."


	15. Chapter 15

Miley opened the door for Selena and they both let out a rough sigh. They had the day off of school, and still they were stuck together. This was pure torture, unfair torture, too. She led Selena up to her room since the family room was currently at use for RockBand with everyone but her. Even her Mom had the day off. They all turned to look at who came in, most saying a quick hi before focusing on their game.

"Whoa," Braison said, wide-eyed. "I haven't seen you for like, ever."

Selena blushed, biting her lip. "Uh, yeah. Yeah, I know."

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"I need some help, so Miley is helping."

"She talks to you?"

"Well, um... Yeah... I guess she's kind of forced to," Selena stuttered at the awkward moment. Miley rolled her eyes, grabbing Selena's wrist to drag her upstairs. It was times like these that she couldn't stand her little brother. He always knew just what to say to get her upset. "Why did he ask that?" Miley simply shrugged, shutting the door. She wasn't going to get back into her life again, Miley was determined to block her out. Selena studied her for a moment before gasping. "You don't talk to them, do you?"

"That doesn't concern you," she repeated the line from the day before. After all these years they both remained easy to read to each other, they both didn't want it to be like that too. They wanted the past behind them, they each had a future of their own now, they were both on different paths.

"Why not?" Miley stared at her blankly, no emotion. As if she was a zombie almost. Her wall was too hard to get down, much harder than it used to be four years ago. Then again, things were much different than they were four years ago. "That isn't right, you need to. They're your family. You and your family are all so -"

"Selena, this doesn't concern you. You probably don't care anyways. So, please, just get out your work," she snapped.

Shrugging the girl obeyed, pulling out the paper she wrote her English report on, handing it to Miley to proofread. After fixing the mistakes Selena revised, completing her sentences. She had her finish the paragraph she was writing. "While you do that, do you want anything to drink?"

"Do you have coke?"

Miley nodded before walking out of the room, leaving her to her studies. Selena honestly did not get why it was so important. To her, it was good writing. It seemed like complete sentences. What was this big difference between complete and incomplete, one had verbs? School was a waste of time.

* * *

Selena looked around the room after she finished the problem, curiousity getting the best of her she decided to walk around. It had been years since she had been here, but a lot of her room was still the same. The first thing she noticed was the guitar on the stand. Miley still played it. Back when they were eleven it was her most prized possession, she would sing her favorite songs. She remembered her Dad always working with her while Selena would sit at her table eating a cookie to watch. She used to be amazed. She wondered if Miley was still learning or if she knew more than her dad yet.

She moved on to the collage on her wall. There were a few pictures of her with Mandy, a few with Miley and Taylor when they were still little, even some recent ones of them. Then there were the ones of Demi and Kandace and Miley, some with family, some with the Gray's, and a lot with Nick. The majority were with Nick. She couldn't help but see how different he looked, but not because of his physical changes, his emotions. He seemed happier in the pictures. The mix of jealousy and guilt came rushing back to her. It had been her who had convinced Nick that she wasn't good enough for Miley, but she really didn't think Miley would care. She has _everything_. Then, on the far right side there was a section of herself and Miley when they were little. Probably twenty or so photos were all piled close to each other. She laughed, remembering all of them, each memory replaying in her head. It was amazing she still had these, Selena thought she would've thrown them away by now.

She turned at the noise of footsteps, hopping on the bed where she was left.

What happened to them? Before they couldn't get enough time together and now they couldn't even talk. It felt like a crime to look at the photos on the wall in front of her. They weren't the major part in each others' lives like they used to she remembered what happened vividly. It was her who happened to them. She decided to change her personality out of jealousy to Miley. She pushed Miley away then soon enough, her attitude changed. She was a complete jerk all the time, with no one to come and set her straight anymore, no one to look up to anymore, no one to with a vivacious personality to compare with anymore.

Miley sat down, handing her the beverag, and checked over her work, nodding with approval before rechecking for the mistake. "Your grammar is used wrong in that sentence."

Selena nodded, checking for the problem, automatically realizing it. After a few problems Miley looked at her while she was writing. Selena felt the eyes fixed on her and couldn't help but look back. "What?"

"Nothing," Miley said huskily. "You're quiet today."

"Look who's talking," Selena shot back. Looking down Miley blushed, pursing her lips at the quick reaction. "I didn't mean -"

"It's cool," Miley smirked to herself. In those three seconds, she got a plan made up in her head. She was going to talk again, that much she already knew. She was going to be friendly to people again. Most of all, she was going to get her life back, with whatever it takes. Even if it scares her, she has to do it. She has to grow up, if not for her, than for everyone at school who needs it. The old Miley was on her way back, and on Monday, she might seemed fixed.

**yeah, i know short. this was more of a filler though. [;**

**Miley is going to start talking, blah blah blah ;D then Selena.... you might see a change in her... you might not, guess you'll have to review & find out, huh? XD**


	16. Chapter 16

Miley sat on her bed, making phone call after phone call. Her plan had to work perfectly. She wanted this - no, she needed this. She had to get her life back on track, there was no more delaying it. She pressed the buttons, ready to make the last call for the night. The speaker was cold against her ear, but she heard the rings going through. Finally, he answered.

"Hey, um... I feel really bad for asking you this, but can you do me a favor?" Miley asked Nick on the dark Sunday night. In order for this to work everyone she could get had to be in on it. It had to flow perfectly with no mistakes, no miscommunications. She couldn't do it alone, though. That was for sure.

"Sure, Miles. Anything."

"Start a rumor about me," she demanded.

"_Excuse me_?" Nick asked, fully in the conversation now. It isn't everyday that you're asked such an odd request. "You are aware that there are already plenty of rumors about you already, right?"

Miley furrowed. "How? I don't - you know what, I don't care. Here's the thing; I'm ready to talk. And I have a plan that I need you to help me with. What you're going to do, is start telling people. Just be like, 'guess what Miley just told me. She's gonna start talking again. Anyone who comes up to her she'll talk to again, she'll try to be friends with them again'. If they ask why they need to come up say that I'm afraid people will be mad at me, that they might hate me."

He couldn't help but let out a sigh. He was scared for her, in fact, he was the only one who was terrified. He knew that Miley was fearless, once her mind was set there was no going back. She was stubborn, she had shown the school that, and while he thought he would happy when Miley finally made this decision, now he wasn't so sure. There was something that he didn't expect to be there in the pit of his stomach. Fear. Fear that he would lose her again. Fear that she would find someone new. Fear that she would get hurt. The need to protect her was there, it was what he had grown up doing, he was afraid that he might fail. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"No." Miley stated bluntly. "But by now, I think I don't have a choice. I can't do this anymore, Nick. I'm tired of this, I'm sick of isolating myself, but still feeling the stares on me. It's time. My Mom misses me, you were right saying I tore my family apart, Selena was right saying that what I was doing isn't right, and as much as I hate to say it, Ms. Mares was right too."

"Are you still mad at her?"

"Yeah, just because I see where part of it was coming from, she was still completely out of line. Anyways, are you in, or out?" she pushed.

"You're positive? You can't back down."

"I know, Nick. I'm aware of that. Please, Nicky?" she cooed, "For me?"

"For you, Mi."

"Thank you!" she bubbled, babbling on about how much this meant to her. Nick smiled on the other end, listening to her. She was genuine about her feelings, and the simplest things could mean the world to her.

"Well, you know I don't start a rumor about just anyone."

"That's why you're my best friend," she giggled. "I got to go, Nicky. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, Miley. I love you," he said the words with such passion, but they were only friends. That's it.

"Love you too," she nodded to the air hanging up to pick out her outfit. Tomorrow was a huge day for her, there wasn't any time for regrets to be even thought of.

* * *

Miley looked up at the school. On the bus it was obvious her plan was in action when they all stared at her, none of them being brave enough to make the first move. She tried to find Nick, seeing him with Selena only made things worse. Walking into school everyone had been stealing glances at her. He gave her a nod of encouragement along with a quick wink before turning away.

"You can do this, Miley," she talked to herself. "Just, take a deep breath."

She pulled books from her locker, eventually deciding to go to homeroom alone instead of waiting for Nick. He was busy with Selena, she would probably want at least one morning alone with him. Nick was right, she should have listened; she wanted to back down already, and the first bell hadn't even rung yet.

"Hey, I heard a rumor that someone was going to talk to whoever talked to her today," at least someone had the nerve of speaking to her instead of just about her. "Do I get the first honor?" Miley recognized the voice instantly as Cody's. She smirked at his confidence, and turned around to face him, raising her eyebrows before rotating back away from him. If she had to go through all of this she might as well get some laughs out of it. She took a few steps towards her seat before hearing him sigh in defeat, his hopes getting crushed.

"You tell me," she faced him again.

He laughed, both of them walking to each other and hugging. "Glad to see you haven't changed a bit."

"I'm so sorry, Cody," she leaned against him.

"It's okay. I'm sure there was a good reason," he smiled.

"There was..."

He caressed her cheek. "It's okay, you don't have to talk about it. I'm just glad you're back."

"My, God I missed you," she rewrapped her arms around his waist.

They now attracted a lot of attention, most of the class getting quieter than normal all of them trying to pick up a word of the conversation. "This is awkward," she mumbled.

"Yeah," he grinned walking away. "I'll be expecting a text from you later, Missy!"

Miley simply rolled her eyes, nodding for whoever cared. There was no one in the room who wasn't wondering who would go next. Nick walked in, sitting in his normal seat next to Miley, quickly noticing the silent class staring at one another. He bent down to Miley's ear. "Did you threaten them?"

"Yeah, Nick. I threatened them, that would make perfect sense," Miley whispered back. It didn't matter, the entire class was still able to hear her.

"Why are you guys staring? If you want to talk to her come up and say hi, if you don't then don't stare at her," he directed the class, standing up.

"Nicholas Jerry, you better sit your butt down right now," Miley hissed, putting her hand to her face, covering it up. She pulled him down, digging her fingers in his shoulder. He winced in pain.

Sighing, Emily and Mitchel decided to be the next brave ones. The three of them stared at each other for a while before Emily opened her mouth. "Hi."

"Hi," Miley smiled, awkwardly. Not everyone was as easy to talk to as Cody.

"So...." Mitchel dragged. "Weird."

"Are you talking again?" Emily blurted out. Some things were easily beaten around the bush, but others it simply wasn't possible.

Miley deeply exhaled. "Yeah. Yeah, I am."

"I'm glad," Emily gave a sly grin. "We'll have to catch up sometime."

* * *

"How was your day?" Mandy singsonged, bouncing up and down with all the energy in the world. "Good, great, exciting, fantastic?"

"Exhausting," the fifteen year old gave a dramatic sigh, plopping down in the bus seat. "I had like, half the class come up to me for a few minutes each period, then I had even more juniors and seniors come up to me, plus Kandace and Nick and Demi, plus I had to ignore Ms. Mares again, plus with my count I need to text about thirteen people because I thought it'd be rude to say no, then five people are going to call me, twelve are going to text me, and fifteen are planning to IM on aim. Then I also have to tutor Selena later."

"Sucks to have friends, doesn't it?" Taylor said sarcastically.

"Miles, you might as well calm yourself. I guarantee you this isn't even the beginning."

"She used to have more friends?" Taylor gasped. There couldn't be much more people in the school.

"Taylor.... let's put it this way. Before, she was friends with your friends, my friends, almost her whole grade, half of the seniors, and most of the juniors."

"Whoa," she said, one syllable saying everything.

"No, Mandy is exaggerating," Miley rolled her eyes, pulling out her cell phone to text Mitchel, Megan, and Jamie-Lynn. She would invite the others in a conversation later.

"Nope. Watch. Her popularity will be back in no time, then you can decide."

* * *

The doorbell rang at the normal time. Four on the nose. Miley sighed, getting up to answer it, reluctantly. She was already drained of all of the energy in her body - she wasn't in the mood for fighting with Selena too. She put her hand on the cold metal knob, twisting it to open. An excited eight year old ran past her and upstairs, scaring her quite a bit. She looked up, gathering who just ran in her house then realized it. She turned to the seventeen year old boy in front of her. They stared at each other, a thousand emotions flashing through both of their eyes. Fear, sorrow, pain, anxiety, they didn't know anymore. So they simply looked at each other, not moving, not having any intentions.

She took a step forward, wrapping her skinny arms around his body. He did the same, pulling her close, afraid to let go, not knowing if he would ever get this chance again. He wasn't just holding on for life, but he was holding on for their friendship too.

"I'm so, so sorry, Joe," she shook her head, trying to pull away, but failing miserably. He ran his fingers through her curly brown hair.

"It's okay, Smi. It's okay, you're okay, we're both okay," he murmured in her ear.

She gently nodded. "I'm okay."

"So good to have you back," his hot breath tickled her ear. "Good to hear your voice, too."

"I missed you."

"I was never too far away."

"I'm um... here," Selena interrupted, awkwardly.

"Hey, Selena. Go on up, I'll be there in a minute," she groaned while Selena sluggishly started walking up the stairs. "Well, I need to go."

"Bye, Mi. Love you," he smiled, giving her one last hug before walking away. She watched him disappear, his figure growing more distant with each step before heading up to her room. She stood in the doorway, eyebrows raised at what Selena was doing. Whatever it was she was lost in the notebook to even realize Miley's presence. Miley looked closer at what she was reading before her eyes went wide. It was _her _notebook. Even worse, her song notebook which contained every ounce of emotion she had gone through in the past months.

"Don't read that!" she ran over, snatching it away.

"They're actually really good," Selena's words were true, but came out so flat that it was hard to tell. "You know, you're a very depressing person?"

Miley glared at the girl in front of her. "Sorry for the imperfection."

"I forgive you," she pursed her lips. "I saw you're talking again. "

"Yeah."

"Proud of yourself?" Selena asked. "Of course you are. Because you caused all this drama, therefore needing to cause more drama because your old drama was wearing off. So you reversed your old plan, right?"

"Would you stop pretending you know me?" Miley snapped. "You really have no idea what I go through, what I'm going through, or any of my reasons. Each and every action I made wasn't part of some plan. In fact, I didn't want to cause any drama, but sometimes fears get the best of you, and even though you know that eventually you'll have to face them, you don't. You run. That's what I did, and now I took your advice and am trying to find my way back. Still, you don't know anything. So don't act like you know me."

"Please, then; tell me these reasons," she smirked, rolling her eyes.

"Why? I don't owe you any explanation."

"Yeah. But I don't owe you anything either. And here I am."

"You're forced to be here!" Miley threw out her arms desperately. Nothing was ever easy between them.

"I could just stand you up!"

"Yeah, but you could just shut your trap and do your work."

"And you could just tell me! Are you afraid it isn't a good reason or something?"

"Fine, you really wanna know?!" She yelled back. Selena nodded, lips pursed with a fine smirk across her lips. "My dad left us."

The words rolled out of her mouth, and she instantly regretted saying anything. Selena didn't need to know, nobody needed to know. Everyone who had to did, everyone who didn't didn't necessarily need an explanation right now had none.

"You mean, your parents got a divorce?" Selena gawked. Miley rolled her eyes, ready to object when it hit her. That could work. She nodded slowly.

"Yeah. Any other questions you might need answered?" she replied with attitude

Out of fear Selena shook her head. It's funny how after telling one little lie it starts an evolution of lies, then before you know it you're caught. Stuck in the middle of all of them, the world slowly starting to crumble. Miley didn't know that would happen, if she did she never would have started her series of lies to Selena. The point is she did. Her first mistake.

**kay, so how was that?  
**How did you all think it was? Review. And, yes.  
I am still doing my other stories. I just have a  
slight writers block. haha, so, I am hoping to  
update all of those soon!  
**Reviews are lovely.**


	17. Chapter 17

"Hey," Miley looked up at the incoming voice. "I um... heard a rumor that you're talking again."

"Yeah, I am," Miley smiled at her nervous little brother. A grin popped on his face as he jumped on her, happier than ever. God had heard his prayers. Miley giggled loudly, "Dude, you're bigger than me. I'm going to die before we get the chance to talk."

"Fine, better?" he got off of his big sister, sitting at the end of her bed. "How have you been?"

"I won't lie, I've been better, but I'm trying to move on..." she admitted. This was hard, it had gone on too long though. It was time to stop with this game. She had to grow up and become a big girl, in just two years she would be in college, meeting new people, becoming a woman. There wasn't enough time for her to procrastinate any longer. High school was supposed to be the best four years of everyone's lives, she couldn't be silent. "How have you been?"

"OK... I've missed you, Mi. I mean, you're my sister and you disappeared. Why?" he demanded, eyes glossy. He didn't understand, he wanted an explanation! That's all he wanted, an explanation for what he did to deserve that, what his family did to become so apart when they were so close before.

"How I dealt with things, Brais. I know that it wasn't the best way, but... after Dad left I didn't know what to do. I was so used to bottling up my feelings and only venting to Mandy that I guess that's what I did. Only this time it took a lot longer for me to get back," Miley looked down at her feet, trying to find something to concentrate on. "I didn't want him to leave, I missed him."

"We didn't want that either, but then you left too! I didn't just lose my Dad, but I lost my sister. We all did. Did you ever think of how that would make the rest of us feel? Mom, Brandi, Trace, Noah, ME, we all were going through the same thing but had to deal with your death on top of it all!"

"I-I'm sorry," Miley backed down, afraid of her brothers' sudden outburst.

He gave her a hug, showing his support. Sometimes, we all had to role play. Now was Braison's turn to be the big brother, to comfort Miley - she needed that. He took a deep breath, changing his tone, "It's OK. You're OK now, that's all that matters, right?"

"DINNER!" Tish yelled up. There were herds of feet running.

"C'mon," Braison got up, pulling her with before intertwining their hands. His were burning compared to her cold ones, it was like she really had died for a second.

"I love you, Bee," she smiled down at him, ruffling his hair. "and I really am sorry."

* * *

"Hey Miley," Nick walked into the house, no knock being needed anymore. He was practically family. "What's up?" he sat on the couch next to her still figure, watching a movie. She leaned her head against Nick's shoulder, he pulled her in closer.

"Watching 'The Notebook'," she sat, still not peeling her eyes from the flashing images playing on screen.

"Again?"

"Hey, I like it," she smiled.

"Are you going to cry again?" he teased her, starting to stroke the brown locks of her hair, gazing down at her.

"No.... maybe."

"You're so sensitive," he chuckled.

"No I'm not," she defended, crossing her arms as tears welled up in her clear blue eyes watching Noah lie down in the hospital bed next to his wife. She couldn't help but always cry. She didn't know why. Maybe it was because she hoped that she would someday have someone like that for her, or because she did then she lost him, or maybe even because it was sweet - her dream. Either way there were always tears strolling down her cheeks at this part.

"Don't cry now," he smiled, squeezing her closer. "You know I hate to see you cry."

"Maybe if you weren't so heartless you would cry too."

"I resent that. I know _why _you're crying," he laughed. "I just thought after seeing it twenty seven times this you would be over it."

"Whatever," she scoffed, turning to face him as the first name on the rolling credits. "So, what would you like to do?"

"Let's talk."

"Isn't that what the girl's supposed to say?" Miley softly joked. "Talking isn't my best talent."

"I disagree," he muttered. "You need to improve then. Why don't you try talking to me?"

"Fine. How was your day today, Nicholas?"

"Great. How was yours Destiny Hope?" he sneered, cringing at his full name.

Miley smirked, "That's not my name anymore."

"I can call you what I want, woman!"

Miley laughed. Sometimes she thought it was fine like this, but others her thoughts wandered to what if they.... hadn't had a past? What if they hadn't met? She was almost positive that she would still be in her silence, then wondered would she have even fallen into a silence? Yet, he was still her best friend, even if he wasn't her boyfriend. After all of this they were still best friends. It amazed her. "It was good. Much less awkward than last Monday."

"Good. Have you talked to...." Miley raised an eyebrow confused. "Selena?"

Miley turned her gaze away from him, leaning out of his shoulder. "Nick, I know that you want things to work out between me and your girlfriend but they won't! Too much has been impaired on our relationship. I tried, she tried, but _we_ failed."

"It's fine, Mi. That isn't going to stop us from being friends. We're best friends for life, remember?"

Miley thought back to when they were nine years old, up in that old meeting tree they had. They had pinky swore, the biggest promise you could make in the third grade. It was the law. They were both in the tree together with mud all over them from their game before, hiding from their parents, no doubt. They had specifically told them to not get in a mess because it was Brandi's party later that night, but of course Nick didn't listen, splashing her with mud also. She had cried thinking of how mad her Mommy and Daddy would be after they got a look at her.

As soon as Nick saw the tears even starting to form he rushed them both to the tree, making sure their parents were distracted. He cheered her up in mere minutes, knowing her better than anybody in the world. That was when he made their legendary swear to each other that no matter what might happen, they would stay BEST friends. There was only one difference between then, and now. Back when they were in third grade they had no idea how much drama there could possibly be, or the challenges they would end up having to face.

"Yeah, I remember that."

"You better. So, how are things working out with your family?"

"OK... Me and Braison are super cool, he's always making sure I'm OK or talking to me. We're closer than ever. Then, Noah is fine too. I took her to the park and everything yesterday... My mom and sister, and Trace... They were the ones I always talked to, I trusted them. They've already been through everything and we so close, they would always give me advise.... I miss that. I almost worked things out with Trace, but it was so awkward that we really never talked again." Miley took her forefingers, pressing them against the bottom of her eyelids wiping the tears there, softly laughing to at least try to stay strong. "I hate it."

"I know you do, but it'll get better," Nick encouraged. "I promise. How are your friends doing?"

"It's pretty good. There's only a handful that still treat me the same. I just... A part of me wants to explain why, and what happened but the other part refuses..."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Nick asked softly. It was a touchy subject for them both. A part of him knew that it was as much of his fault for leaving her, but the other was still trying to deny it.

"No. Thanks for the offer, though," she let out a weak smile. A knock sounded from behind, both of them looking back to Selena. It was four on the dot, sure enough. "Come in."

The door opened while they both stood up. "You're gonna be OK, right?" Nick caressed her cheek gently as she nodded."Good. I'll see you later. Love you, Mi."

"Love you, too," she grinned for his sake, and he kissed her cheek, going over to Selena, giving her a quick peck on the lip before leaving.

"Great," Selena huffed slapping her hands to her thigh, mad.

"What's your problem?"

"You have too freaking much," she complained.

Miley tried her best not to roll her eyes, leading them up to her room. "And why is that, enlighten me. What do I have that you don't?"

"Well, you have brains. You have the whole school on your side, nobody hates you, straight A's, you're musical, a close family... You even have MY freaking boyfriend!" Selena said, on the verge of tears. At first Miley thought it was an act, all planned out until she realized that Selena wouldn't waste a second of her time thinking on Miley's destruction.

"You have Nick. He loves you, OK?"

"Just the way that you guys look at each other gives it all away. The way he kisses you, how much he cares. If he had a choice, I honestly think he'd pick you. He might love me, but he loves you and is in love with you," Selena fumed. "You even beat me when it comes down to my boyfriend."

"You think this is some race? Who cares? This is high school. Somewhere along the way the perfect man will appear like that. I'm not one to take Nick from you."

"You already did. You did it without trying, as soon as you started to talk to him it was obvious that he was in love with you."

"Nick is my best friend. No farther relationship than that. You however are his girlfriend - I advise you stop doubting that before you mess it up,' Miley reassured her 'student'.

"He deserves someone better than me, though. Someone like you, someone smart..."

"Hey - you're smart," Miley encouraged, awkwardly nudging her side.

She scoffed. "I'm here getting tutored because I'm failing. I would hardly call that smart. I just... I try and try but I don't get this stuff. You don't know how it feels to be a moron, you naturally know this stuff."

"You aren't a moron. I may be better than you at math, and science, and all that fun stuff, but you're better than me when it comes to socializing," Selena looked at her confused. "You knew that my method for dealing with my da - parent's divorce wasn't good and I had to talk."

"Everyone but you knew that."

"Hey, you're still smarter than I am there," Miley laughed. It had been a while since she had seen this side to Selena. The nice, sensitive side had been hidden under layers for so long that she was almost losing hope that it was still there. She missed the times like these, when they weren't fighting.

"I guess," they both sat thinking in silence. "Tell me one thing... How do you view Nick?"

"What we had is long gone. I do love him, but it's not that kind of love anymore. I'm not in love with him, anymore." Lie number two. As you go on it gets easier and easier to refrain from the truth. Then again, it's also easier to get caught in the act.

* * *

"You lied to her?" Taylor exclaimed, furious while Mandy gave her 'little sister' a highfive. "No, no highfives! Miley, you can't just lie to everyone about something this huge!" she looked down her voice softening, not wanting to cause anything. "He died, Miles, and... he isn't going to come back. You need to face that, you can't lie about it."

"Taylor, chill. It was one person, and I mean, think about it... would you want Selena knowing?" Mandy defended.

Taylor sighed. "No..."

"Exactly."

"Guys, she's not even gonna know, and even if she does find out do you really think she would care?" Miley tried to convince herself.

"Miley, still, it ain't right."

"Hey, it's one lie. Okay? Just, can you please let it go?"

"Fine," the blond huffed. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"What do you think they're gonna do that will make Selena even become close to figuring out?" Mandy asked.

"I don't even know anymore! I mean, she was talking to her today and liked it. I honestly don't know if they'll be friends again or not. Their relationship is so bipolar that anything can happen," Taylor sighed. "Just careful you don't get twisted in these things. Don't get captured in the act."

Miley walked to her Macbook, rolling her eyes at the comment. "I won't be."

**oh my gosh [; over 100 reviews. you guys are all my favorite people in the world. like, seriously. although, keep them coming ;D i like them... alot. & i know it was a really bad ending. I'm sick & bored though &.... yeah. lol [;  
**


	18. Chapter 18

_Two months later.  
February  
_

"Selena," Miley whined. They had become unusually close in the past couple of months. They weren't to the point of best friends, but they were slowly getting there. Sometimes they hung out over the weekends or talked on the phone, she even got her some extra friends in school. Kandace still didn't like her much, but she respected Miley's friendship with her and was usually pretty nice. She was the only one who saw that little Miley crying on the bus ride home, hurt. As for Demi... He couldn't "Could you just learn it?"

"Could you just teach it?" she laughed, joking of course.

"Fine," she giggled, explaining her work step by step. After two hours of throwing food, and doing examples they had two things accomplished. One, Selena finally got the algebra lesson. Secondly, Miley's room was filled with chips on the floor and was a mess. "We should probably clean this up."

"Probably."

They cleaned up the chips off the floor, talking. Miley somehow came to a point where some days the only person she wanted to talk to was Selena, then came the days that Selena was just another friend, but still, she always ended up wanting to tell her everything yet keeping most of it from her.

"So, how are things with your dad going?"

Miley mentally hit herself. She probably seemed like such a horrible daughter, never mentioning him. "Great! Actually I meant to talk to you about that. I can't tutor you this weekend because we're all going over there." **Lie number three; three strikes, and you're out of the game.

* * *

**Miley continued to sit in the corner during lunch. It had always been her spot and probably wouldn't change anytime soon. She was silent, watching Demi and Kandace were talk about some new reality show, Nick and the boys were talking about who knows what, and even though there were a couple of other girls there, Miley wasn't really close to them. She was excluded, really. The one time that she did try to join Kandace's and Demi's conversation they ignored her. It seemed to happen quite a few times a week now. They were gradually pushing her away, and honestly it hurt. She felt that they were doing it, but if they were going to then at least make it easy on her. Completely stop all at once, like she had done.

Sighing she got up. "I'm gonna go for a walk."

"We'll come with you!" Demi jumped up. Kandace eyed her annoyed, following suit anyways.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Miley told her. "It's fine. I don't want you to either if you're just gonna keep ignoring me."

She walked away, out into the hallway. What had she done to Kandace to get her so mad? The two girls followed her, looking at each other apprehensively, fighting to keep up with their pace. "Stop following me. I don't need your company, you can go abck to lunch."

Miley knew that she sounded harsh but couldn't help it. All week almost everyday Kandace has ignored her. Demi tried not to but she always did too, not wanting to ignore what Kandace was talking about.

"Sorry..." Demi looked down.

"It's fine. You didn't do anything."

"Oh, so you're only mad at me?" Kandace gave the attitude, yelling. It was usually well hidden, but there were times...

"Yeah, because YOU'RE the one ignoring me!"

"Guys, stop yelling. We'll get caught," Demi tried to talk them out of it.

"I am NOT ignoring you!"

"Guys-"

"Oh, so what are you doing? Huh?!"

"I'm talking to you now aren't I?"

Demi tried once again. "We're gonna get in trouble if you don't shut up..."

"No, you're yelling at me! It's either you're yelling at me, or giving me the cold shoulder!" Miley persisted, anger only building in them both.

"Whatever, Miley! I'm done, okay? Go talk to your best freaking friend!" she threw her arms up in the air.

"You are my best friend! You're so bipolar that I can't talk to you right now though!"

"Selena! Miley. Not me, Selena!"

"She isn't my best friend," Miley's face softened as she stopped walking. The other two followed her lead. "Sure, we're closer now, we're Friends, but after what happened we aren't best friends. You guys are my best friends."

"That's what you say now, but what about in a month from now? I don't want to be that second choice where whenever you get in a fight you turn to me, and if you don't I'm no one."

"Kandace, we've gotten closer, so what?" Miley sighed of relief. "Is that what this is about? Okay, you were there for me always since sixth grade, and I still owe you big time for that. You didn't need to make sure I was okay, but you did. I wouldn't do that to you. I wouldn't just leave you after all this."

Kandace nodded, blushing.

"Now that that's over, can we please shut up and keep our voices down? I don't need another detention for something stupid that one of you two did," Demi growled.

* * *

Miley sat in her backyard, peacefully laying. She stared at the clouds, imagining pictures, or stories. Finally for one day she got to relax. Sure, the lie of being with her dad sounded a lot more appealing, but it still beat being stressed over teaching or something like that.

"Hey," Taylor said peering over her. Miley jumped.

"Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry..." she looked up at the sky. "You know, when it got dark back in Tennessee, you would look up and it wouldn't just be the night sky, it would be like those movies. You would look up and see a billion dimly lit stars staring back at you. That's one of the few things I miss. All you see here is the city lights."

"Yeah," Miley sighed. "I know, that's why I do my star gazing during the day."

"So, how are things? Haven't seen you in a while."

"I know... Got kind of busy... No Miley Taylor time," the younger girl giggled. "I've been good. How about you?"

"Great," Taylor stared at the girl who was laying flat on her back amused. "How are your lies working out?"

"Perfectly," Miley grinned. "In fact, that's why I'm here right now. I told her I wouldn't be home. Therefore, I'm off the hook for the weekend."

Miley watched horrified as Taylor's smile turned into a smug smirk. "Think again, because Selena just got done staring at you from Nick's window. I'd give her about twenty seconds."

"Whatever, you're lying."

"Fine, find out the hard way..." Taylor didn't let up. "Nine.... Eight.... Seven.... Six.... Five.... Four.... Three - oh hey! What do you know, she's early!" Miley shot up, searching around only to see a running Selena coming for her.

"Oh crud!" Miley got up, starting to run for her door.

"Hate to say I told you so," Taylor called after her, feeling the breeze of Selena run past her.

Selena ran after Miley, their entire family giving them skeptic looks. "Miley!" Selena yelled after her. The door slammed shut in front of her face. She twisted the knob, opening it just as quickly. Miley stood at her window, looking out to space with her arms crossed tightly over her chest. For a few seconds Selena simply stared at her. She looked so upset but that couldn't stop her from wanting an explanation. She had asked Nick about why she wasn't at her dad's and with the look he gave her you'd think she was insane. She bolted out the door before he could give an explanation. She knew enough that the explanation Miley had been giving was a lie.

"Look," Miley sighed, facing Selena. "I'm sorry, okay?"

"What's going on?" Selena sat on the bed confused, watching Miley walk over, sitting in the crease of her wall and bed. She shook her head softly at her. "Miley, you can tell me. Now I'm just confused."

"I don't really like talking about it," she gained her composure, meeting her friend in the eye. "In fact, I really **don't** talk about it. I don't want to start either."

"Fine, I won't pressure you. But I do have one question... Why did you lie to me?"

"We weren't on the best terms then and... it seemed so much easier to tell you that."

"That bad, huh?" Selena raised her eyebrows.

Miley laughed apathetically, "Yeah."

"Wait - but your parents aren't divorced, right?"

"Yeah, they aren't."

"Okay, goo-"

"He died."

She had to let it out in the open. She already lied to Selena, the least she deserved to know was the truth. The truth was, Miley was in denial.

Selena let out a slight gasp, her face going into expression, falling into the same silence that had lasted Miley six months.

"Yeah... That's what really caused the whole dramatic breakdown at the beginning of the year. My dad... well, died and I missed him, then it was hard moving on from Nick, and...." she trailed off, her voice slightly quivering.

"I understand, it's okay. I'm so sorry."

"I miss him so much, Sel. So, so much."

**okay I KNOW that i haven't updated. I'm really sorry! im completely blocked on most of my stories... then im starting more, isn't that smart? well, yeah,, i have the rest of this all planned out i just gotta figure out how to write it... so, i dont know. **

**review if you feel like it ;D i wouldn't if i were you though, haha. a pathetic chapter after waiting so long.... yeah,... ill just be quiet now (:  
**


	19. Chapter 19

Miley stood talking to Cody as he stuttered uncontrollably. She was listening, but not really... listening. She was fazed out, wondering where she would be if nothing ever happened a few months ago. Until those words caught her ears. Those few words that surprised her, yet she still agreed. He asked her out, biting his lip nervously. Miley walked away still not fully understanding what was happening. Only that she would be on a date in a few hours.

She walked through the halls searching for Selena. Of course she would be by none other than Nick. It took him to make her nervous about the date. She was happy about it all day, then as soon as she saw him Miley wasn't sure anymore. Gulping, she went up to her.

"I need to cancel our tutoring. Do you think you're sure enough for the math test tomorrow?"

Selena looked at her confused. "Why?"

There were two options. Miley could simply tell Nick now, or she could decide to put it off, and let him find out if it ever became 'official'. She chose the latter at once for the first time _afraid_ of Nick. She didn't know why, and she knew that it was irrational, but fear overcame her. Gently she grabbed Selena's sweater, pulling her over to the lockers across the hall.

"I have a date."

"With who?!" Selena's eyes widened. All this time she was worried about her liking Nick, or worse - Nick liking her.

"Cody."

Squinting she nodded. "Okay."

"Okay."

"Well... I'll let you get to that I guess," she winked.

"Wait! Don't tell Nick."

"You are so weird sometimes, Mi. See you tomorrow," she laughed walking to her boyfriend.

---------------------

"Thanks for coming tonight," Cody smiled, pulling out his best friend's chair.

It was awkward. They knew each other well enough to date, but Cody honestly never expected her to say yes. Though he was excited that she did. Lately, he didn't know what he was feeling towards her other than she was on his mind day and night.

"No problem," she smiled at him politely.

He took his own seat across from her.

"You look really pretty."

"Thanks," she blushed. "You don't look too bad either. Not the normal baggy shorts I'm used to."

"Yeah," he laughed eagerly changing topics.

They ate the dinner, going back after. Miley watched the scenery pass by in the car. She was completely, entirely, without a doubt confused. What was she doing here with Cody? She loved Cody without a doubt, but more as a best friend. Somehow her life was back though. She wasn't a numb zombie, but more of the girl she was last year.... whoever that was.

"What ya thinking of?" Cody pulled me out of Mileyworld.

"Stuff. How everything ended up."

He nodded. They both knew what exactly she was thinking about. Nick. Anything about him she could focus on for hours. He was what she needed, and somewhere deep down, Miley knew that. But she also knew that Nick wouldn't be coming back. He was dating one of her closest friends. She wouldn't stop that, but she would at least try to move on. She had to. It was the only option.

"It's crazy," he agreed, stopping in her driveway. "I guess I'll see you around, Mi. I had a fun time tonight."

"Yeah," she smiled genuinely. "Me too. Thanks, Cody."

Miley stepped out of the car. The sound of her sandals hitting her feet with each step was all she heard walking inside... Nick always walked her in. But Cody wasn't Nick, and she would love him if she gave it time. She crept in through the front door. It was ten and Noah would be in bed, Braison would be playing video games, Trace would be at a party, and from what she heard Brandi was sleeping over at her friends house.

Her mom greeted her. Tish's hair was sloppy in a ponytail while she was watching some reality show that was on TV. Miley couldn't care less what it was, saying a quick hi before going up to her room. It was time to think - write a song. She turned on the light, jumping out of her skin as she saw the figure on the twin sized bed. His curls were angled, the light reflected off of his skin in a glow. Her heart froze. Somehow they both knew that he knew what she didn't want him to know. That she had a date.

His eyes pierced her. "How was your date?"

"Fine," she said casually, going to her mirror. She undid her hair, beginning to brush it. "Who told you I had one?"

"Not Selena. You think that my own girlfriend would side with me.... How could you date him, Miley?!" he exclaimed with fury in his eyes... or was it jealousy?

Miley's jaw dropped. "He's nice, Nick. He's my best friend, I know him, he's amazing, he treats me good, what more could you want? At least _I _waited six months before dating my best friend who you can at least stand unlike you who waited two days before dating my enemy."

"I don't care! You shouldn't date him!"

"Why not, Nick?" she yelled back at him.

He looked at her. "Because you shouldn't. He isn't right for you."

"Whatever," she growled back, sick of him. "Are you sure you aren't jealous?"

"Jealous?" he scoffed at the single word. "Of what? Him dating you? You dating him? I don't like you like that anymore, Miley. That's the last thing I'd be."

"Then why are you so against me dating him?"

"Because he isn't right for you!"

"Who is? You?"

"No," he pursed his lips.

"Why are you being so defiant then?" Miley was confused. "This isn't the Nick that I remember!"

"The Nick you remember is your boyfriend. I'm not your boyfriend. I'm in love with Selena now, Miley. Not you."

"I don't care! But you can't still be my best friend?!"

"Not if you're going to be a total asshole!"

Miley stopped in her tracks. Her mouth gently shut, and tears came from her eyes. "You're a real bitch, Nick."

"Yeah, well so are you. I don't care if your dad died, it doesn't give you an excuse to be so damn self-centered," he spat at her, not realizing what he said and at the moment not caring.

"That was low."

"It was low not to tell my you were going on a date!"

"THIS ISN'T A BIG DEAL!" she screamed at him, tears coming to her eyes. "JUST LEAVE IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE SITUATION!"

"You're right, I don't like the situation," Nick's face straightened. "But I don't hate it either."

"What are you talking about?"

"I hate you, Miley. I know I shouldn't, and that our moms will get mad at me for saying it because you're going to go cry to them about it to get even MORE attention, but I really hate you recently Miley."

"You have to be the biggest dick I've ever met, Nick. Fucking get out of my house. I never ever wanna see you again." What he had said hit the last straw.

"My pleasure," he glared at her one last time, storming out of the room. He was upset - so was she. And we all knew that when they were both upset Nick would be okay. Miley might not be though. When Miley was upset she took drastic measures. When Miley was upset she did things she would regret. When Miley was upset she had to have someone to confide in. And most importantly, whenever Miley was upset - especially with Nick - she did something absolutely **stupid**.

And Miley was very upset.

**OKAY! I know that it took me FOREVER to update! I'm so so so sorry! I wasn't really feeling this story... I didn't know how to write this part... and i didn't really want to honestly. But i finally did - YAY! haha. believe me, I will make SURE the next chapter is up by Monday. You guys deff. deserve it. **

**ps, I know this is totally not cool of me to ask but... can you please review? at least let me know you'll still read it if I continue ?? (:**

**pps, Drama is on it's way :D  
**


	20. Chapter 20

Nick strummed his guitar that night, not sure what he was playing or singing, but it flowed out. The words poured out of his soul, depressing him more and more as he went. She got him so angry! Why wouldn't she tell him? Why would she go out with Cody of all people? He wouldn't do her any good. He was a player, she would get hurt. How could she do this? Why did she decide to lie to him? And most of all... why is he jealous? It was a known fact now. He had tried to cover it up for half a year, but he knew now that it didn't always work like that. That he couldn't hide from love anymore. He knew that he didn't love Selena, too. He never did. Because Nick was always in love with Miley Ray.

* * *

Miley sobbed in the corner. She was glad only her younger siblings were home. She didn't want Trace or Brandi here. She didn't want to talk to anyone. She was pissed, depressed, confused_. _Miley didn't know what she was anymore, only that she couldn't deal with the pain. He brought up her father. It was one thing not to tell him, and hide it. She understood that. He was her best friend, he cared about this kind of stuff. He was always there, and he deserved not to be pushed out of part of her life after all that, but to bring up her father? It toppled Miley over the edge. She couldn't allow anyone in right now, yet she couldn't get through this all alone.

She walked out of her room to the bathroom. The house was silent and pitch black, but she wanted it that way. Everyone would try to talk her out of doing what she was about to do, but she didn't care. She had to do this. Somehow she had to escape. Slipping in the bathroom Miley started the water to the sink. She had to be careful to keep her sobs silent, and to leave everything in its place. She pulled the shower curtain, grabbing the sharp metal object she needed.

Once she ran her finger across the blade. It created a small cut, and she knew that it was perfect. Miley smiled and pressed it harshly against her wrist wanting to make a slit. The skin became red and blood came out slowly. One wasn't good enough. She felt the pain fade, but not well enough. She repeated, watching red liquid pour out of three lines on her wrist. She smiled satisfied.

Finally she was able to at least sleep. It wasn't long, nor was it an enjoyable night, but she didn't have time to find a better way to release the pain yet. Eventually she would, but it was such short notice that she hadn't. The next day her wrists hurt when the cuts were pressed against, stinging to the point of tears. They were puffy, and deep indents. It couldn't have felt better.

Throwing on a Aeropostale sweater, she went downstairs with the rest of her family for breakfast. Her Mom served her fresh bacon along with eggs. It was silent, and everyone stared at her when she walked downstairs. Maybe it was the poofy eyes, or it could have been the silence, but their eyes never strayed.

"You slept late," Trace acknowledged.

Miley looked at him briefly nodding. She had stayed up until four in the morning crying, stopping for a while, trying to sleep, then thinking about Nick and starting the process over again. She heard Trace come in around midnight from his party. He quickly went to bed, leaving her the only one up at the time. Which made it the perfect opportunity to do something she shouldn't.

At that minute Brandi waltzed in happier than ever. She raised her eyes at the smell. "You guys are just having breakfast now?"

"We were waiting for Miley to get up," Noah explained with a piece of bacon stuffed halfway into her mouth. Brandi looked at her other sister for some expression to that statement, but there was none. She stared at the plate of yellow eggs in front her, taking a bite every few seconds. Brandi slid in the seat next to her. She draped her arm around the sister's shoulder.

"What wrong, Mi?"

"Nothing, Brandi. Everything's perfect," she growled, smashing her eggs into the plate. "Just perfect."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I'm fine!" Miley lost it.

"In that case get ready, 'cause we're going to church."

There was something wrong with her. Everyone realized that, but they had to ignore it for now. She wouldn't tell Noah or Braison, because they were younger than her. She wouldn't tell Trace, since she didn't trust guys advice, and she wouldn't tell their mom because well... she was their mom. Their only hope was for Brandi to get it out of her, and even that would be hard.

It was simple to carry on through the day. She stayed in her room hoping to be forgotten about, and it worked easily. Brandi was watching Frankie and Noah with Kevin, and the boys didn't want to be in the drama anyways. She tried not to be sad, but it still didn't work. She was always brought back to him. That's when Miley decided that she needed a real plan. She had to forget all of this for at least a few hours. She decided on the one thing that would surely work. It did on the movies, so it would for her.

She went in the bathroom again that night to slice her skin, only this time she didn't stop there. She kept going. She snuck out to the extra refrigerator in the garage where her mom stored whatever she needed. There were the bikes, jump ropes, pogo sticks, then in the far corner there was what Miley wanted that night. Cases. Cases and cases of beer bottles, and she knew that there were more in the coolers. She took one, quickly opening it. She would get drunk if it meant forgetting all of this.

It took four bottles before she was wobbling drunk. She tried to get to her room, not knowing why it was so hard, or why she felt so stupid. It took fifteen minutes until she got there safely. It was easy to drowse off intoxicated, but easier to drowse off not knowing why you couldn't have a few hours ago.

Waking up with a hangover, however wasn't as easy. Her alarm went off causing her head to pound. It throbbed from the loud noise, and she wasn't sure what to do. She shut it off, going back to sleep. She forgot why it was even on. Brandi came in a few minutes later to wake her properly. Her sister.... she had skipped her when she was planning. She was the most important part. She had to get up somehow, and she wasn't getting up by her alarm. Plus she had school.

"Miley, get up."

The girl rolled over in her bed to face Brandi, squinting at the light. "Whaa?"

"School," Brandi sounded out slowly with a giggle. "The place little people go to learn!"

Miley yawned, still not fully understanding. Something told her not to tell Brandi that, though. "Woo!" Her sister waved her hand in front of her nose. "Your breath smells horrible - wait a minute. Breath out, Miley," she caught on to the idea of what was happening.

"No," she jumped up quickly. The room spun in circles.

"Miley Ray, get your butt over here!" Brandi yelled grabbing her shoulders. "Breath out _now_."

The brunette's heart stopped for a second. The memories all came back now. The drinking, the forgetting, the cutting, the pain, everything. And she couldn't let Brandi know any of it. She started to breath through her nose, shaking her head.

"Miley Ray Stewart," she spoke through gritted teeth. "_let me smell your breath_."

Miley spun around to face her sister. As soon as Brandi saw her eyes she regretted whatever may have happened. They were bloodshot, dull, and full of pure hate. She breathed all over her face. "You're. Drunk."

"No. Dip," Miley mimicked. She wriggled her way out of her sisters grasp, grabbed her clothes, and went into the bathroom to change. She made sure to change quickly if she wanted to be on time. "I'm ready."

"Breakfast?" Brandi rose an irritated eyebrow. "Here. Lucky Charms. Eat up."

Miley groaned. She was going to be late now, and miss the bus. Then Brandi would have to drive her the entire way to her school while no doubt talking about her. She harshly chomped on each bite with such force that her sister was positive she would chip a tooth. Braison and Trace were both already waiting for the bus outside. Noah was eating across from her. Brandi usually drove her each morning to the elementary school. Miley watched the yellow bus drive by outside. She let her head back in despair.

A half hour later the three of them drove in silence to Noah's school. The older girls watched their younger sister meet up with one of her friends automatically, running into the school. Brandi stared at Miley hard. "I'm gonna be completely real here. What the hell were you thinking last night?"

"Obviously that you wouldn't find out," Miley muttered.

"And obviously you were wrong. Now what the hell happened?!" Her sister never swore about anything. She made sure to keep the content rated PG wherever she went. Except this was the one condition. This was Miley. The innocent child who would never do anything was drunk? Why would she do it, how could she do it, what happened to the carefree girl? Everything was going so great with Cody, and then she's drunk.

"It isn't your business," Miley told her looking out the window. "Bring me to school, Brandi."

"Maybe I don't trust you in school by yourself," she said stopping at a stoplight.

"Maybe that doesn't really matter, anymore."

"What is up with you, Miley?"

"I'm growing up, Bee. I've stopped being that stupid idiot of a girl. Now take me to school."

She let out a breath. "You aren't going to school."

"Yeah I am," Miley told her defiantly. She was sick of trying to make everyone happy. Finally she was unhappy. And she was no longer broken. She was shattered, unable to fix herself.

"Miley-"

"Drive me to school. This isn't your business."

"Only if you promise not to do it again."

They stared at each other blankly for a few minutes. Both of them knew that Miley had officially lost it, only Miley knew that she really didn't care anymore. If her nose was pierced, her hair was black with green and blue highlights, and her lipstick was pure charcoal black, it might show her exact mood at that moment. The pure blues eyes looked to the road with a nod.

She had learned better than to lie. Her parents both taught her better than that, and Miley always obeyed. She hadn't told a lie years.

Miley swallowed the lump in her throat. "I promise."

Those two words were the start to the new person this girl held inside. Ladies and gentlemen... meet Miley Stewart. And this new girl wasn't the angel that everyone was used to... She was exactly the opposite.

**seriously, miley's about to psycho mode. Just a warning... aha, so yeah... this chapter was kinda rough, but hopefully you guys got the point. well, i swear to you all that it won't take me like, a month to update again ;D ill aim for BEFORE next monday. hopefully earlier [; review please(: they make me happy.**


	21. Chapter 21

Miley strutted through the school doors. To the average passerby, she looked exactly like the girl they saw taking over the school. To her best friends, she looked like a disaster - wait until they talked to her. Her hair wasn't straightened and it may have not even been brushed. It was thrown into sloppy ponytail with her eyeliner on slightly heavier. She must have borrowed her sister's lipgloss because it wasn't the clear gloss, but a dark pink all around. To top the stares off, it was passing period.

Miley glared at everyone who tried to talk to her, grabbing the books she needed from her locker. She sped of to class before anybody could approach her. Nobody tried to, though. They were all terrified unless it was Kandace. She was the only one who was confident enough in Miley to talk to her like this.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she grumbled.

"C'mon... What's wrong?"

"None of your business," she said cooly.

"Did I... do something wrong?" Kandace thought back, but she didn't remember doing anything.

"No."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No."

Kandace didn't understand. "Okay..."

"Can you leave me alone?"

Her friend nodded, silently leaving. She tried to understand, but couldn't. "Hope you feel better," she mumbled.

* * *

"Miley!" Selena called, rushing up.

"What do you want?" Miley glared at her.

"Just to say what's up."

"You told him I went out with Cody!"

"No, I-"

"Don't fucking lie, Selena. I'm tired of everyone's lies."

"Miley-"

"Don't. Fucking. Lie," she repeated harshly. Tears built up in Selena's eyes at her harsh words. She wasn't lying, she really didn't tell Nick about any of it. She wouldn't do that to Miley. The brunette walked away, her curls bouncing with each step.

* * *

"You okay, Miley?" Demi asked cautiously.

"Does it look like I'm okay, Demetria?"

"No..."

"There's your answer," Miley said cooly, turning around to come face to face with Nick.

He gave her a fake grin. "I need to talk to you."

"Well I'm not speaking to you at the moment, now am I?"

"Miley, you made my girlfriend cry," he told her in monotone, not twitching at all. Demi carefully left the two of them alone.

She gave a dry laugh. Nick's eyes widened. He had never seen her like this, and he saw more sides to her than anyone else. "Maybe your girlfriend deserved it."

* * *

It was eleven and the house was already silent, her arm throbbing. She crept downstairs, gently shutting the garage door now that she knew her sister was on the lookout. She drank the beer alone in the garage, blurring her vision with every sip. Soon she was wasted, not able to comprehend a thing. Her body and heart knew where she wanted to go but her mind didn't know how. Miley felt the adrenaline rush through her blood, the worries forgotten. She was able to wobble inside after a few tries.

Brandi was sitting on the couch waiting for her as always. Miley had made it clear that she didn't want Brandi involved earlier that day, and she knew that there was no stopping Miley when she was determined, but if she was going to get drunk she would need help. Their mom couldn't find out without their home becoming hell, and Miley couldn't stop getting drunk apparently. They went through the same routine every night for the past week, and it didn't seem like it would ever stop.

Gently she led Miley to her room, changing her into the silk pajamas laying in a drawer. That's when she found the newest addiction... cigarettes. Brandi sighed. How did things end so messed up? And more importantly, why did it happen to Miley?

"You gotta stop, Miley," her older sister plead. "You **need **to stop this. It can't stay secret for long."

She laughed, not quite understanding. "Brandi pretty."

"Yeah, sure," she muttered. "And Miley stupid."

**blahh. horrible chapter, but it was a chapter to mostly get Miley's new attitude to you guys. lol. honestly, this sucked. Well, im know how this is going to end ;Ｄ only a few more chapters soo.... yeah. considering a sequel... i know how it would fall into place & stuff. up to you guys i guess. well... bye(:**

**-M.**

**ps, i officially deleted my myspace today.**

**OH! and the next chapter will be longer.  
**


	22. Chapter 22

It had been two weeks. Two full weeks, and Brandi wasn't sure what else to do. It was clear that Miley wasn't going to listen to her now. Especially after she had seen the pack of Marlboro's in her room.

Each night she would sit outside the garage door waiting for Miley to finish before leading the mislead teenager up to her room. Of course she had tried to stop her once, but she never tried again after a beer bottle was thrown at her. It had stabbed her leg, and she spent hours trying to stop the bleeding, and the next day limping.

Finally, she turned to the only person she knew that might be able to help in a time like this. Because Miley was stubborn, but so was he. And he had talked her out of things before when she needed him, why not now? It took everything she had to dial the number, though. After seeing her sister how she was night after night, and hearing the sobs previous to turning to the alcohol. It broke her own heart.

_For Miley,_ she told herself dialing. Finally he picked up.

"Nick... we have a serious problem.

* * *

"Mommy," Miley sighed in the doorway with tearfilled eyes. She knew everything. How Brandi tucked her in each night, how she was hurting herself, how she had to get help.... How she had to tell her mom.

"Yeah, Miles?" she asked flipping the page of her magazine.

"Can I talk to you?" she quivered. Automatically the blond woman looked up putting down her magazine. Miley gently shut the door, walking over to the bed.

"Sure... What's up?" Miley stared at the bedspread silently, not moving. "Miley?"

"Nevermind," she got up shuffling. "I don't want to."

"Miley," her mom called back sternly. "Come here."

She sat back down obediently.

"What's wrong, Sweetie? You can tell me anything."

It was a promise. But it would be broken. She couldn't tell anyone this without a disappointed twinkle in their eye. Gently she shook her head.

"Not this... You'll-You'll hate me, Momma."

"I could never ever hate you, Miley Ray," she promised.

Miley leaned back, lying her head against the wall to try and stop the tears.

"I did something real bad, Momma... Real, real bad."

"What?"

"I've been smokin'.... and getting drunk.... and cutting myself," Miley rested her head on her hands. She had never felt more guilt than now. "I'm sorry, Momma! I know I screwed up."

"Miley," she whispered holding her. "Miley, Miley, Miley."

"I'm sorry..."

"How could you do this?" she asked her with tears. "You always followed the rules!"

"I dunno," Miley shrugged back. "It all just seemed like such a good escape."

Then they sat there. Both of them hugging simply glad that they were still there. "I want help, Momma," Miley croaked the scared little girl showing for the first time in years. "I _need _help. And I wanna get out of here. I _need _to get out of here too."

"We're gonna get you help," her mom promised in a whisper. "We're gonna work together to fix this."

* * *

Miley crept into the dark garage, turning on the light. It wasn't good light, but it always worked. She walked to her corner, opening a fresh pack of the alcohol. She told her mom the truth - she wanted to stop this. But she couldn't. Her black nails ripped apart the container before anyone else would be able to blink. Her wrist was still bleeding from earlier, and she was opening a beer with a cigarette pack in her pocket. Her life couldn't be much more screwed up. She held it up to her lips.

"What do you think you're doing, Miley?"

The girl jumped, pouring the beer all over her. It soaked through the sweatshirt, giving her chills. "God Dammit," she muttered, trying to dampen her clothes.

"I'll ask again," Nick remained in his spot, serious as ever. "What do you think you're doing?"

"None of your fucking business, Nicholas," she told him, crossing her arms around her chest.

"Why are you doing this?" he questioned, looking deep into her eyes. They weren't much of her eyes anymore though... they were the opposite.

Miley glared at him, her eyes bloodshot all around. She looked like a vampire ready to launch for its prey if it was Nick. "Once again, none of your fucking Goddamn business! Now please get your ass the hell out of my house!"

"Why would I do that?"

"Gee, I don't fucking know... because you aren't wanted here?!" Miley spat.

Nick let out a grim smile at how wrong she was. "I was invited here, actually. By your sister. She's worried about you."

"Don't listen to whatever she told you," Miley looked down at her nails, examining the chipping polish nonchalantly. "she's a lying bitch."

"Maybe you are!" he snapped at her. He almost caught her drinking, and was pretty sure her sister was right about her addiction. "She's trying to help you while you're drinking each night, smoking each day.... you need to stop, Miley!"

"No," she shook her head. "I don't need to do anything, and either way it isn't your business."

"If you don't get yourself help, I will. I'll tell Ms. Mares or something, but you have to stop this _now_, Miley!" he was begging her.

The girl closed her eyes, debating whether or not she would tell him the one thing she'd been hiding. She kept her guard up around him. He knew her too well to tell him anything. "I can do this alone."

She turned bent down to get another beer hoping to actually drink it. Opening it she gulped it down in seven seconds flat. She went for another, but Nick was already there by her side to stop her, grabbing her wrist. "Stop it!"

"Ow!" Miley squealed, snatching her arm away. "Let me do what I want!" she threw up her arms exasperated. He had to stop treating her like a baby. She was old enough to take care of herself, and especially make her own decisions. She didn't need – or even want – his help.

"If you were the old Miley I would. But you aren't the old Miley, therefore I know if I do you'll go do something stupid!" he screamed at her. Nick grabbed her wrist again, pulling away the bottle with his other hand. "Now _stop_ being an idiot!"

She forced her arm away again. "Ow! Would you stop that! You're hurting me!"

"Why, do you cut yourself too? Adding that to the list of stupid things you do?"

"Maybe I started with that," Miley challenged him, and smirked at the sarcasm from her mouth and the truth of the words. Nick's eyes narrowed, and she held her hands up in defense. "Kidding."

Nick stared at her, for the first time in his life not knowing whether to believe the most honest person he'd ever met. He had to accept that Miley had changed, and not for the better. That she did lie, and drink, and smoke, and who knows what else... she was destroying her own life slowly, and he didn't want to see that continue. He sighed dejectedly, deciding to be safe. "Let me see your arms."

"Hell to the mother fucking no," she gave a harsh laugh.

He gritted his teeth. "Miley Ray Stewart, let me see your arms now."

The girl panicked. She looked around worriedly, not knowing what to do. Therefore she did the first and only thing she could think of. Ran. Her bare feet hit the pavement quicker and quicker. She knew that it was no use trying to run, though. He was quickest, and would do anything to protect her. It didn't matter if they were enemies or lovers, he was still her hero. His arms wrapped around her in a hurry before she was halfway down the street.

"Calm down. I won't hurt you," he gently rested her arm on his palm. Miley knew that there was no way out of the mess she made, and the only thing to do was face it. Her sweatshirt sleeve was pushed up by his muscular hand, a silent gasp forming. "Do you really want to die?"

"Right now, this very moment..." Miley looked up at him, twisting out of his reach. "I do."

"Why?" he intensely stared at her, needing an answer.

Miley's eyes traveled from his shoes up to his eyes before she fixed her sweatshirt. "Take a wild guess." And with that... she walked away.

**this story is wrapping up.... a couple more chapters. & I'm gonna warn you guys - I haven't written it yet, but it has an ambiguous ending... hm, i think my favorite part is the Nick/Miley part(: I love nick in real life... i mean, i want so bad to hate him for all that he's done, but i love him :D he's my favorite too. haha. well i know that this took awhile but... review?**


	23. Chapter 23

The social workers sat in their office during planning period when a note was slid under the door carefully. Dr. Doane read the lines over, her glasses propped professionally on her nose. Her eyes filled with concern after each word and Ms. Mares continued to get worried, wondering what could be wrong. Her brown eyes widened as she came to the name of this person who obviously needed help.

_ "_Megan..." she breathed to the younger teacher who sat across from her. "You may want to read this."

The manicured nails met the sheet of paper shakily. With a gulp she began to read the words, doubts growing in her head continuously. She was afraid of the truth, but afraid who the heck would get this messed up as well. It was a shock when she read the name at the bottom of the page.

**_Dear Social Worker... People, _**It started off.

_**I can't tell you who I am, or how I know what I know, but trust me, this isn't any sort of high school prank. I need you to help this girl that I know. She was perfect, and everyone loved her, but lately... I'm not so sure I even know her. And I'm her ex-boyfriend, and used to be her best friend up until two weeks ago. I tried to stop this all from happening, I swear, but I couldn't. She won't listen to me, or her sister. I don't know what else to do. She is drinking. As in getting drunk EVERY night. Every single day of school she has a hangover. Her grades – they're dropping. I was over dropping off my little brother at her house to play with her little sister, and I heard her Mom yelling at her over them. She's failing every class... And believe me, this is a total nerd. If you look carefully, she'll have at least one cigarette on her, and at least a pack in her locker. She has to get a quick smoke in at least once every three or four hours. Then, lastly, she cuts herself. I think I'm the only one who knows that part, but it scares me. Yesterday when I was trying to help her she told me that she wanted to die. She needs help. Her name is **Miley Stewart**, and I want the girl who is actually known as Miley Stewart back. I know that she's been to one of you guys before. Please, save her. **_

_** Thanks,**_

_** A person.**_

"There's no way," Ms. Mares gasped, tears starting to fill her eyes. "There is absolutely no way. Miley's a smart girl. Brilliant. She knows better."

"Anyone can slide off track easily."

The younger teacher nodded understandingly. How was this all happening to Miley? It wasn't true, she tried to tell herself. But she knew that it was. "I know."

"Do you want to take this one, or should I? I know that it's a personal case for you, so I'll understan-"

"I will," she swallowed the lump in her throat. "If this is true – God forbid – I'll need to know why. Plus, I know her better. It's easier for me to intervene."

Dr. Doane approved. "Where do we start?"

"I have a pretty good idea...."

-xox-

Miley rose her hand, politely asking the teacher to go to the bathroom. This was Miley Stewart, why wouldn't a teacher let her go? They trusted the girl to go whenever she wanted. Even if it was everyday of every week of every month at the exact same time. Nick sighed, giving her a disapproving look when she passed. In return he received a strong glare that anyone would feel intimidated by.

The girl had just used her last cigarette last period. She quickly opened her locker, un-zippering the small front pocket. Her hand felt in there, reaching nothing. Darkness passed her eyes, and she quickly moved on to the next pocket, searching. All she felt were crumbled up gum wrappers. "Where is it?" she muttered.

Desperate, she started to look into the final side pockets, repeating the process after.

"Looking for something, Miley?"

The brunette whipped around, facing exactly what she was looking for. Ms. Mares rested the Marlboro pack of cigarettes in between her thumb, middle, and ring finger. Miley's heart sped up.

"I don't think you're supposed to have those in school," Miley told her, trying to stay out of trouble.

"Neither do I. So, why were they in _your_ locker?"

"You went in my locker?!" the girl crossed her arms across her chest. "What the hell gave you the right to do that?!"

"One, you may still not like me, but I am eligible to give you a detention. Two, it's my responsibility that if I suspect that a student is doing drugs I look into it. Right three, I had more than one set of evidence. I had to. And this is what I found. I want to know _why_."

"I dunno, they aren't mine," Miley turned back, feigning to struggle looking for something again. Her heart was accelerating by the second. She was an idiot! Thinking of common items she had to decide quickly what she was out looking for. "Whatever," she mumbled, opening a new pack of pencils and grabbing a pre-sharpened one.

"You aren't going to fool me, Miley."

"Why would I try to fool you?" Miley challenged.

The teacher in front of her shrugged as if it was simple. She was doing drugs – the end. For a minute, she wondered if she would even do anything about it. Was the cigarettes all that her teacher knew about? That would be easy enough to get out of. Putting the Marlboro pack back into her pocket Ms. Mares gently walked over, shutting Miley's locker. "Because you're afraid that I know... what could happen to you. Come with me."

The two of them walked back to Miley's class, her teacher walking out to the hall with the directions of Ms. Mares. The social worker explained how she needed to talk to Miley. Being a typical teenager Miley let out an exaggerated huff of breath.

"Would you like to explain, or for me to read the evidence?"

"I have nothing to explain!" Miley yelled at her.

"Fine," she began to read the letter, skipping a few parts of the relationships. "Care to defend yourself? Because I called your sister and she completely agreed. Although she didn't know about the cutting."

Miley rested her face into her hands, letting the chair prop her elbow up. Tears began to stream down. At this point even the social worker didn't have a clue how to handle this. "I'm sorry," she whispered, shaking her head.

"Don't be sorry. There isn't anything to apologize for. What you do need to do is stop what you're doing."

"I can't."

"Yes you can, Miley."

"Ms. Mares, you don't understand. I've tried, I just can't," she told her confidently. Her voice hushed. "You don't know how easy you get addicted to this stuff." There was silence before her husky voice continued, still a slight whine to it from crying. "You know, it's funny. Only nine months ago if someone would have told me that I'd be acting like this, doing all this now, I'd call them a psycho and tell them not to assume anything. That they obviously didn't know me. I always thought 'How can people be that idiotic? Who would ever drink, or smoke, or not care, do any sort of self-harm?'. Now I'm one of those people... and lemme tell anyone, it's a lot different being on the other side. I'm so confused."

"Maybe you need help."

"It's not maybe – I do." Miley bit her lip. "Don't worry, I won't be your problem much longer."

"Miley, don't. I know that you're confused, and misguided, but suicide-"

"Not that kind of thing..." Miley gazed to the carpet. "You have to promise not to tell anyone. Not Kandace, or Demi, or Selena, or Cody, or Brian, or anyone."

"I won't."

She closed her eyes, "I'm leaving the school."

"Why? Nobody knows, and you can stop before they find ou-"

"I know that. I talked to my mom. I want to go, and leave before they all find out. Because they definitely will. Most of all, I want to leave because I don't like how I'm dealing with any of this, and I want to change back to the kid I was. I don't like who I've become, and I know that I need help."

"You've changed so much since when you first came here last year. Somehow you're even better than you were. If that's even possible. For your age you're pretty smart. And mature. And nice... I'm gonna miss you," she teared up, thinking of how this may be the last time they would have a conversation together.

"I'll miss you too," Miley gave a small grin. "I'm sorry for the past few months by the way... I've been a real jerk."

"It's fine. I shouldn't have said that. How did your mom take the news of all your addictions?"

"I told her a week or two ago. She was pretty disappointed, but she was really proud that I realized it and was fixing a mistake I made. I'm going to some rehabilitation boarding school for teens. It's about an hour, maybe two away."

"Have fun," Ms. Mares winked. "Are you coming back next year?"

There were so many things that Miley had yet to know. For example, she didn't know if she was or not. It all depended on how things went. Most people were there for at least a year. "I doubt it."

"When are you gonna tell everyone?"

"I'm not," Miley simply stated. "They aren't going to know."

"I think I know two people who deserve to," she hinted from her desk. "Think about Mandy. She was there through so much, and now you're gonna leave her. Or Kandace... she really deserves it. She could've been pretty pissed at you for being her best friend since fourth grade then all the sudden ditching her."

"What about Demi?"

"Demi and you are close, but you know that she'll never be able to be your best friend. I have a feeling – and tell me if I'm wrong – that if you had to choose, you'd choose Kandace over Demi any time, place, or day."

"If I tell Mandy I'll have to tell Taylor," she pointed out, ignoring how right Ms. Mares was.

"And you don't think she deserves it?"

No. She really didn't. "I honestly don't think this is anyone's business but my own. This is _my _problem."

"You know, Miley, I really don't think this is the best place for your newfound attitude."

The rest of the time she sat there in silence, counting how many times the red hand overlapped the black ones. Ms. Mares would ask her a question, but she'd quickly give in to the silence that was received. After seven passes there were no more questions. Two passes after that came before she was sent back to the last three minutes of class.

Her sneakers tapped the floor with each step. Silently she returned mid-lecture, giving the teacher her pass. She slid into her seat earning ten questioning gazes from random friends. She only looked one straight in the eye. Her pale blue eyes were only curious and concerned. It was no doubt that something was up with Miley, everybody knew that. Sure, Miley wouldn't tell anyone what was up to cause her new attitude, look, personality, depression, but Kandace was her best friend. It was her _job_ to stick around. Like Miley did when she was depressed in seventh grade from her big heartbreak with Frank Dinerra.

_I have to talk to you,_ she mouthed.

Kandace nodded, her pin straight blond hair bobbing with her. The thirty seconds until the bell rang was agony. The second it sounded they rushed to each other, ignoring everyone else.

"Hey," Miley smiled at her politely. Kandace gave an uneasy one back, not sure how to react anymore. One wrong move and it could earn a pound in the face. "I know I've been a real bitch, but... I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"I know that you know that I've changed... I'm ready to explain why," she took a breath. "I lost it. I'm a crazy, insane, freak."

"No you aren't, Miles. C'mon, what happened?" Kandace tilted her head in curiosity.

"The reason I've been a total ass is because... I've been doing certain.... things... that I probably shouldn't."

"What, Miley? You're scaring me," Kandace wanted to be strong for her friend, but her voice was quivering, and she felt the bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"I've been drinking... and smoking... and..." her voice faded. "cutting myself."

"Miley..."

Tears brimmed in both their eyes. "I know... And I'm going to get help. That's what I really had to tell you. You can't tell anyone, but in a week, I'm leaving."

"NO!" Kandace screamed, starting to cry. Miley hushed her, pulling her over to sit on the bottom stair. "Miley, you can't," she whispered. "Please... You're my alltime best friend and you know that. Better than Demi, and anyone else here."

"I have to. I don't know how else to stop."

"Where are you going?"

This little rehabilitation center for screwed up teens like me. It's a couple hours away from here. I won't be coming back until I earn my way out or there's a break."

"If it'll help you, then okay," Kandace nodded, wiping her tears.

Miley flung her arms around the other girl. "God, I'm gonna miss you."

"Back Atchya'," Kandace told her weakly. "I've never gone without you, Miles. How do I survive."

"I'll be back..." she promised. "I don't when, but I'll be back."

**wow, I'm starting to hate this story.. I'm prob gonna put out the last chapter tomorrow.... reviews i guess...?  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**My Sucky Last Chapter.**

"What?! How could you, Miley?" Mandy asked. "I thought you were smarter than this!"

"Mandy, stop," Taylor instructed. "Are you okay?"

Miley let out an airy breath. "It's okay. I know it's the stupidest thing I'll ever do in my life."

"Got that right, bub!"

"There's more," Miley blurted out.

"What?"

She closed her eyes for a second, fingering the gold locket around her neck. "I'm leaving. Friday is my last day at Seaview."

"What?!"

"Where?!

"To get help. It's this boarding school type thing with a rehab center. I know that everything I'm doing is wrong, but I can't fix it... I'm sorry..."

Taylor walked over giving her a hug. "Don't forget that we love you."

"And we wanna be the first people you see when you get outta that place!" Mandy added onto the hug.

"I'm gonna miss you two, fer sure."

"It won't be the same, Miles... Everything will change," Mandy sighed. "When do you leave-leave?"

"Tuesday."

"Nothing will be the same without you... remember that much. How you bring something to school that _no one_ can replace."

"Thanks, Mands. Tay... You guys are the best friends that I've ever had. And I'll miss you."

"Will you be able to call us?" Taylor asked.

"I dunno. It may be a family only thing. If I can you know I will."

Mandy came and gave me a hug, holding my curls in her hands. "I'll miss you so much. You've always been there right by me, and now you won't be..."

that's when Miley couldn't take it anymore. She closed her eyes into Mandy's shirt and broke, her tears leaking. "I don't wanna leave, guys."  
----------------------------

Miley studied her room for the last time. She wanted to memorize each droplet of paint on the wall. Her collage of pictures and good memories in the corner, the shelf of useless diaries, her posters of random celebrities. She was about to cry.

She knew that she would eventually laugh at all the stupid arrogant mistakes, but never in her dreams did she expect to cry over the happiest times she could remember. She grabbed the bag that contained seven important pictures she wouldn't dare leave without.

"Miley! C'mon you gotta go!" her mom yelled down. She softly shut the door, staring at the white wood for awhile before starting down the stairs, starting towards her future... and hopefully fixing the past along the way.

---------------------------

"Where is she?" he ran up to Taylor and Mandy in the hall that day. "Where's Miley?! I know you guys know!"

The juniors exchanged pitiful glances. "Nick..." Taylor whispered. "She's gone."

"When?"

"She's leaving at nine to go to her new school. She'll be staying there to help get over her... you know."

He didn't reply. He barely had a chance to think before he ran. He didn't know what or why he was doing this, but he did know his destination, and now he finally realized what his heart needed.

The school doors were thrust open. It didn't look like his life was about to be over. The skies were sunny, the grass was green, everything was perfect... except life itself. Taylor stared after him until Mandy led her away.

Nick let his curls get into his eyes running as fast as he could for the girl of his life. He needed to see her, hold her, convince her not to leave, anything. He needed her. There wasn't much time, however, and he had to be quick.

He turned onto the street corner. Only a block left. He thought about everything. It was all entirely his fault. He knew deep down that at this point it wasn't enough to say sorry. That it couldn't turn out okay. Yet he had to try, because whether or not he stopped her, he couldn't breathe either way.

He was at the end of the street. He could see her house in clear view. Her mom was in the car waiting for Miley to get in while she sobbed a goodbye to her sister.

"I'm gonna miss you," she muffled unaware of the running boy a few houses down. "I love you."

"Love you too, Miles. See you in a few months."

She climbed into the front seat. Nick took this as his que to run faster. In the end, it didn't matter. He was too late. Sure, it was by a couple seconds, but the van pulled out into the Future, and he felt his heart break. He could practically hear it.

His knees gave out, tears strolling down his face as he looked up to the sky for answers. Why? He didn't understand.

"But I loved her..." he whimpered alone. "I love her," he whispered, repeating it. "I love her..."

***Depressing disappointing ending? I know. haha. but, who knows, i guess there could be a sequel? If i get enough reviews for it of course. because i lost inspiration for this last chapter. but, yeah.**


End file.
